Theme Park Troubles
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 15 up! Complete! The Misfits visit a futuristic theme park! Next up: Virus's capture! Read and Review please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Let's Go Out!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Hello, Misfitverse fans! L1701E here! And I got a treat for you! A brand new fic starring the original Misfit team. Basically, I was struggling for inspiration, until I saw an episode of _The Simpsons._ And it hit me like a lightning bolt! So, enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to me, Red Witch, Marvel Comics, Hasbro, and/or others. Oh, and here's your quote: "We're out of 'Bort' license plates."**

Chapter 1: Let's Go Out!

**The Pit**

The Pit. It was home to the Misfits, the young mutant wards of the elite (and insane) anti-terrorist military force known as GI Joe. In the Joes' motor pool, three members of the Misfits were repairing a tank.

"I never thought I'd have a lot of fun doing this stuff." A tall boy with long brown hair grinned, pushing himself out from underneath the tank, which was held up by several supports. His name was Lance Alvers. Codenamed Avalanche, Lance had the mutant ability to manipulate the earth and create earthquakes. "Now I know what Cover Girl sees in these things."

"Yeah, whatever you say." A teenage boy with long black hair and a black 5–pointed-star-shaped birthmark over his right eye grunted, polishing the side of the tank. His name was Craig Starr, codenamed Darkstar. A former gang member from Los Angeles, Craig had the mutant power of hypnosis, as well as the ability to fire a purple laser from his right eye. He also had a telepathic link with his identical twin brother Paul Starr, aka Starchild. "Sheesh, how long did they leave this thing in the desert?"

"Well, Dusty and Cross-Country did go out on one heck of a bender while they were chasing in Morocco." Lance chuckled. "I heard they scared the living bejesus out of a couple sheiks."

"Oh, I heard about that." Craig nodded. "That would explain the latest lawsuit. And those women dressed like extras from 'I Dream of Jeannie'."

"Oh yeah, I think they were a gift from one of the sheiks they encountered." Craig remembered.

"Not to mention Cover Girl pulled a couple stop signs from the turret." Lance added, pointing at the turret. Meanwhile, as Craig and Lance were talking, a third member of the Misfits was having some fun himself.

"Ooooooh…" An Australian-accented voice grinned with insane happiness as the source, a reddish-blond teen, stared at the flame of an acetylene torch. His name was St. John Allerdyce, an Australian teen who used to be a member of the group of evil mutants known as the Acolytes. St. John's name is normally pronounced "Sinjin", but he was often just called John for short. John was considered the most insane of the Misfit team, because of his love of burning things and his insane conspiracy theories. "Pretty…." He giggled madly, pulled down his goggles, and started to weld something together. Lance looked up.

"Oh, no." Lance sighed.

"What is that fire-loving idiot doing?" Craig groaned, rubbing his temple. The two looked at each other.

"You want to ask him?" Lance offered.

"No way." Craig shook his head. "I don't want to catch any crazy disease from him."

"Oh, come on." Lance groaned. "Last time I asked him, I nearly got spooked out of my skin."

"Well, you were interrupting him in the middle of his designing a Halloween painting." Craig smirked. "And I thought _Wanda_ was the scary one in this bunch."

"You should talk, considering you're the one who wants to date her." Lance snickered, making Craig blush.

"Ah, shaddap…" Craig growled defensively, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. The geokinetic carefully walked over to the insane giggling pyromaniac.

"Uh, John…" Lance spoke up carefully. "John…" The Aussie looked up from his welding.

"What's up, mate?" John grinned is usual insane grin.

"…What're you doing, and which fire department will we have to call this time?" Lance frowned, crossing his arms.

"I'm making something…" John grinned. "Something neat."

"Knowing John, he turned a fire truck into a dragon again." Craig sighed.

"Behold! ART!" John waved at his creation. Lance and Craig blinked at Pyro's creation: A collection of various pipes welded together.

"…what is it?" Lance blinked.

"It's a bunch of pipes welded together." Craig shook his head.

"No it's not." John shook his head, still grinning. "It's a bunch of camels doing the Mexican Hat Dance around a banana split."

"…John, did you forget your meds?" Lance blinked.

"There are meds that work on him?" Craig asked dryly.

"Look, see…" John pointed around the odd structure. "There's the camels, I call that one Perseus, there's the banana split, and here's the clouds shaped like turtles…"

"I think Psyche-Out needs to give him stronger meds." Lance shook his head.

"First, they have to invent meds that work on him." Craig reminded dryly.

**Misfit Manor**

Two of the Misfits were happily watching television. One had green scaly skin and long blond hair in a ponytail, and the other was a gray-skinned young girl. They were Xi and Olivia Osnick, aka Spyder. Xi was a genetic creation of Cobra who befriended Todd "Toad" Tolensky, and become one of the first Misfits. Spyder had the abilities of a spider, as well as the power to create electric webs.

"Ooh, look!" Spyder pointed at the TV with a happy grin. "That commercial is coming on again!"

"_Come to Adventure World!_" A commercial announced. "_Where excitement awaits!_ _Battle the Mummy in Egypt! Explore the jungle! Defend the earth from alien invaders! Live out your wildest dreams in Adventure World!_"

"I have heard of this 'Adventure World'." Xi remembered. "It is an amusement park, correct?"

"Uh-huh!" Spyder grinned. "Not just any amusement park! It's one of those new parks with the interactive robots."

"_Ask your mom and dad! Go, go, GO!_" The commercial sang.

"Let's go!" Spyder and Xi ran into the kitchen, where they found the Joe sailor called Shipwreck making a sandwich.

"What do you kiddies want?" Shipwreck inquired.

"Shipwreck…" Spyder started, talking calmly. "We would like to go to Adventure World. Now, we have anticipated your response, and we'd like to warn you that your refusal to take us will result in us chorusing for hours on end…" She and Xi started to ask repeatedly in unison. "Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World?" Shipwreck thought about it.

"I see your point." The sailor agreed. "Let us celebrate our little conversation with the addition of chocolate to milk."

Well, well, well! Looks like the gang is going out on a new adventure! What madness will happen next? What rides will our heroes go on? Will anyone get arrested? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Conference!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Ay! Ah'm a cop, and you _will_ respect mah authoritah!" – Eric Cartman, _South_ _Park_**

Chapter 2: Conference!

**The Xavier Institute**

"_Hmmm-hmm-hm-hmmm…_" Scott Summers hummed happily as he walked outside, carrying a deck chair. He walked towards the pool. The optic blaster unfolded the deck chair and took a seat in it. "Ahhh…" He smiled and laid back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Penny for your thoughts." A familiar feminine voice offered. Scott turned his head and saw a smiling Jean Grey, the red-haired telepath/telekinetic.

"Hey, Jean." Scott smiled. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come out here and see what you're doing." Jean smiled.

"Ah, I'm just enjoying the sunny day." Scott smiled. "I mean, look at it. Not a cloud in the sky, not too warm, not too cold, and not one Misfit in sight."

"I bet Jamie is happy to hear that." Jean chuckled, using her telekinesis to bring another lawn chair over to her. She then folded it out and took a seat. She then heard talking.

"Benny, you listening to me?" Jamie Madrox, the young clone-maker codenamed Multiple, grunted into a cell phone as he walked by. "I don't care about your little paranoia about cell phone tumors right now! I needed those things yesterday! I promised the Princess of Roma Nova herself that…Listen to me! I have a reputation for delivering on my guarantees! Do you know what you are doing to me?" Jamie made a gesture of raising his hands and looking at the sky. "Whaddaya _mean_ your driver is afraid of making left turns? Who has a phobia about that? Spiders, I can understand. Fear of flying, I can understand! Heck, I know a claustrophobe!" Jamie pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked inside. "No, that's not what a claustrophobe is afraid of. A claustrophobe is afraid of enclosed spaces…" Scott blinked.

"What's he doing? Going into organized crime?" Scott blinked. Jean burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Scott, you are so silly!" Jean laughed. "He was trying to get Amara some chocolates from Belgium from her birthday. He figured that it'd be appropriate for royalty." Scott's jaw dropped.

"…Wait…How can Jamie do that?" Jean shrugged at Scott's question.

"Starchild suggested it." Jean explained. Scott sighed.

"Ah, well…" Scott laid back. "Let's just hope things stay quiet." An explosion was heard from inside the mansion, causing Scott and Jean to leap up.

"OH MY GOD!" The voice of Tabitha Smith, the blonde energy bomb-maker codenamed Boom-Boom, screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" The voice of Sam Guthrie, the human rocket codenamed Cannonball, yelled in horror.

"IT'S HORRIFIC! IT'S A MONSTER!" The voice of Rogue, the Southern-born shapeshifter, howled.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" The voice of Kitty Pryde, the phaser codenamed Shadowcat, demanded.

"IT'S AH-LIVE! IT'S AH-LIIIII-HI-HI-HIVE!" The voice of Hank McCoy, the blue-furred gorilla-like mutant called Beast, cackled madly. His cackles were accompanied by the sounds of gurgling and roaring. "BWAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, no…" Scott moaned. "Why? Why is it that whenever we _don't_ have the Misfits, disasters _still_ occur?"

"Don't tell me that the Beast ate fermented Twinkies and watched _Frankenstein_ again." Jean started massing her temples, sensing an oncoming headache. "_Please_ don't tell me the Beast ate fermented Twinkies and watched _Frankenstein_ again."

**The Pit**

"Wow." Xi blinked in pleasant surprise as he and Spyder left the kitchen. The two Misfits were holding glasses of chocolate milk. "That was easy. He readily agreed to it."

"Yeah. And we got chocolate milk, too." The gray-skinned mutant grinned, sipping her chocolate milk. "Although, to be honest, I think he was trying to get us out of the kitchen."

"Oh, I had just realized something." Xi held up a clawed, green-scaled finger. "Shipwreck is not the only handler we have."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Spyder nodded. "We're going to have to convince the other handlers, too."

"We had better get to it then." Xi nodded.

"Let's go!" Spyder and Xi ran off. As they raced out the door, they nearly collided with two other members of the Misfits.

"Hey!" A Boston-accented voice yelped. It belonged to a teenage boy with longish red hair that was streaked with bright yellow at the temples and blue eyes. He was clad ina wrestling shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His name was Jake Wildfire, a Boston-born mutant who came from a family of professional wrestlers. Codenamed Red Dragon, Jake had the power to fly, breathe flames, and in emergencies, transform into a mighty red dragon with Hulk-like power.

"Watch it, Spyder! You nearly stepped on my toes!" A female voice warned sternly. It belonged to a pretty red-haired, green-eyed girl, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and red sweatpants. Her name was Angelica Jones. Codenamed Firestar, she had the mutant ability to generate microwave energy.

"Kids." Jake chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Dragon." Angelica scratched her head. "I wonder what those two were so excited about, anyway?"

"Knowing them, I wouldn't be surprised if they just found Trinity's hidden Pixie Stick stash." Jake chuckled.

"Oh, dear." Angelica sighed. "If they did, Trinity are not going to be a happy set of triplets."

"You're telling me, heh heh." Jake snickered. "I remember when Pietro found the stash once. Oh man, that was a crazy day."

"Yeah, the X-Girls really did _not_ appreciate Pietro stealing their underwear and putting it on the Bayville High school flagpole." Angelica chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Jake nodded. "Man, I could not believe Rogue could do that with a human spine, super-strong or not." Angelica visibly winced.

"Ugh." The red-haired microwave generator agreed. "Man, I'm glad I was out visiting my father on that day."

**Hawk's office, several days later**

General Clayton Abernathy, aka Hawk, sat in his office. With him were the handlers of the Misfit team: The Joe sailor Shipwreck, the tank driver/ex-model called Cover Girl, the Native American tracker Spirit, the Jungle trooper Recondo, the Biological/Chemical weapons expert called Airtight, the heavy machine gunner codenamed Roadblock, and the sniper known as Low Light.

"You people are kidding me." Hawk groaned, shaking his head. "You guys actually want to take the Misfits to a theme park?"

"We can't keep them on the base all the time, Hawk." Cover Girl explained. "They'll go stir-crazy."

"Those kids would go stir-crazy if they stood still for two minutes." Low Light grumbled.

"Oh, come on." Airtight groaned. "It's not like all the kids intend to cause trouble."

"Last time we went out, we went out to the County Fair." Roadblock remembered with a sigh. "There were aliens and insane rednecks there."

"Oh yeah. That was funny." Recondo snickered. "Lila went nuts on a couple of the rednecks."

"She said they got fresh with her, Recondo." Cover Girl reminded.

"Rednecks do tend to do that." Airtight snickered.

"And the fight between the aliens and the rednecks was especially amusing, though." Spirit smiled as he remembered.

"Didn't the aliens marry one of the rednecks?" Cover Girl blinked.

"I don't care if the aliens and the rednecks went on Jerry Springer!" Hawk snapped. "I just want to know, what got all of you wanting to take the Misfits to a theme park?"

"Spyder and Xi were bugging us for days about it." Low Light explained. "Those two never stopped."

"Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World? Can we go to Adventure World?" Cover Girl mimicked.

"Ah, I got them to back off me." Shipwreck grinned.

"Because you readily agreed, you Barnacle-Brain!" Low Light snapped.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Shipwreck shrugged. "Theme parks are fun."

"Oh let's see…" Hawk started counting off on his fingers. "Unnecessary displays of powers, brawls, losing of tempers, property damage, Pietro pranking, Fred eating, Wanda hexing, Lance quaking, John being allowed outside, fright of Lina's appearance, the Starrs doing their thing, Lila stealing, am I missing anything?"

"…No, that's most of it." Shipwreck nodded. "Now, don't you feel better getting tht out of your system?"

"Can it, Shipwreck." Cover Girl sighed. "Hawk, I like to think the kids are somewhat mature enough to go to the theme park."

"Besides, Adventure World is pretty neat." Airtight grinned. "I've heard all about the robots there, and I'd love to see them up close. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Well, well, well! Looks like the Misfits are on their way! What insanity will happen next? Where is Adventure World? What rides will be there? Will the Misfits have fun? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. The Trip!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Whose gum is this?"**

Chapter 3: The Trip!

**A road towards Adventure World**

A bus drove down the road towards the theme park. It was a military green GI Joe bus, used to ferry Greenshirts to the Pit for future training to possibly become actual Joes. However, this bus had a different purpose today. This bus was occupied by the Misfits, the teenage mutant wards of the elite anti-terrorist military unit called GI Joe. Alongside the Misfits were their GI Joe caretakers. This bus was heading for Adventure World, a futuristic theme park.

"_We're going to Adventure World! We're going to Adventure World!_" Spyder and Xi sang in unison. "_We're going to Adventure World! We're going to Adventure World!_"

"So, let me get this straight, Airtight." Shipwreck said to the Chemical/Biological weapons expert. "This Adventure World place uses robots?"

"Uh-huh." Airtight nodded in confirmation. "It's awesome, man! They use robots as the characters in the various worlds! It's just like in the movie _Westworld_."

"Yeah, but in _Westworld_, the robots there rebelled and tried to kill the visitors." Low Light shook his head. Airtight burst out laughing.

"Gentlemen, _Westworld_ is only a movie. It's fictional." Airtight laughed. "That won't happen here, you big lugs."

"This coming from the amateur inventor whose creations tend to explode in faces or cause some random form of insanity?" Low Light frowned.

"Like the flying toaster that kept trying to incinerate us?" Shipwreck remembered.

"Or that 3-D GPS display that kept showing girlie pictures?" Low Light continued.

"I had no idea how that happened." Airtight groaned, shaking his head.

"I liked that invention." Shipwreck grinned.

"Yeah, it took us three hours to rip it out of your hands!" Low Light snapped.

"Hey, I'm trying to drive here!" Cover Girl warned the others. She was driving.

"What about that compound you invented?" Shipwreck grumbled. "The one you made for Toad? The one he ended up using on the Bayville High football team?"

"Oh, it wasn't like the effects were permanent!" Airtight groaned. "Or fatal."

"It turned them green and warty for a month." Low Light groaned. "And somehow, the Misfits got it into Senator Kelly's drink at that Congressional Dinner yesterday!"

"Oh, you laughed, Low Light!" Airtight argued. "You thought it was hilarious! I never saw you laugh so hard in your life, man!"

"Yeah, we called him 'Senator Wartman'!" Shipwreck laughed. "Man, the look on his face when he saw how he looked! And all the murmuring that occurred when his skin started to turn green and break out in warts? It was great!"

"See?" Airtight grinned. "My inventions help out!"

"Well, there is always an exception to most rules." Shipwreck snickered.

"How does Jake put up with you?" Spirit frowned. "You force the poor kid to help you build your wacky garbage."

"Actually, Jake helps observe and care for Toothy." Airtight clarified. "Although he does help me out with inventions on occasion." He dark-haired man turned around and smiled at Jake Wildfire. The red-haired Bostonian mutant was snoozing in his seat. "He's quite the little scientist, he is." Jake twitched.

"Hey, what huh?" Jake blinked drearily, waking up.

"Oh, sorry Jake." Airtight winced.

"Meh, it's fine." The red-haired mutant shrugged, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, I just remembered." Airtight realized. "Jake, did you take care of Toothy?"

"Yeah, I put him in that big playpen you built." Jake nodded. "And the Blind Master said he'd keep an eye on him, make sure he's fed and stuff."

"Doesn't he keep escaping from that playpen?" Shipwreck reminded.

"Don't worry, fellas." Airtight reassured. "I fixed it. He won't get out this time."

"That's what you said the last three times he escaped." Low Light grumbled.

**The Pit**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The green ski-masked Ranger known as Beach Head screamed. "GET OFF ME! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" He was struggling with the half-muffin half-dinosaur creature called Toothy.

"Somebody get the tasers!" Gabriel Moore, the African-American martial artist known as the Blind Master, yelled as he tried to pull Toothy off Beach Head.

"Rowr rowr grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Toothy snarled as the creature clamped its jaws on Beach Head's ankle.

"AIE HELP ME!" Beach Head screamed.

"I got the taser! I got the taser!" The brown-haired green-uniformed javelin-throwing Ranger codenamed Lady Jaye held up a taser as she ran towards the scene. "I thought Airtight fixed that playpen!"

"He did!" Blind Master nodded. "But somehow, Toothy always finds a new way to escape!"

"Grrrr-rowr!" Toothy shook its head quickly as it held a screaming Beach Head's ankle in its jaws.

**The bus**

"Psst!" John peeked up from his seat over to Angelica's. "Psst! _Psssst!_" The red-haired microwave generator sighed.

"What do you want, John?" Angelica groaned, looking up from her book.

"I was looking at a map of Adventure World, and I found something." John grinned.

"Yeah, there's a madhouse in Adventure World." Angelica nodded. "We're gonna lock you in there for the duration of the trip."

"No, no! There's a Tunnel of Love ride!" John grinned widely. "I was thinking, maybe you and I could take a nice ride down the Tunnel. It'd be great!" Angelica grunted.

"Not on your life, John." She whacked him in the nose with her book. "Besides, Todd and Althea would end up hogging the whole thing anyway."

"John, quit bothering Angelica!" Lance snapped from the seat behind John's. "In case you forgot, you're busy getting your butt kicked by me, remember?"

"I'll get you this time, Lance!" John challenged. He and John were playing a portable two-player game.

"Ha!" Lance laughed. "I'm the grandmaster of this game! You're nothing but a mere peasant!"

"_Hmmmm-hm-hmmmm_…" Pietro happily preened. He had placed a mirror on the back of the seat in front of him, and he was using it to check his appearance.

"Pietro, we're going to a theme park, not a beauty contest." Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's fraternal twin sister and the hex-caster codenamed Scarlet Witch, sighed tiredly. "You preen more than a blasted Valley Girl!"

"Wanda, I have to look my best. If I meet a pretty girl there, it would be an insult for to see me not at my best." Pietro grinned.

"You know something, Pietro? A lot of rumors fly about you." Craig Starr grunted from the seat in front of Pietro.

"What-what do you mean?" Pietro blinked.

"People talk on the Internet, Maximoff." Craig explained. "Especially on the Misfit website's message boards."

"Well, dear brother…" Wanda snickered. She whispered something in her silver-haired twin brother's ear. The speedster's eyes widened.

"WHAT? I AM **_NOT!_**" Pietro screamed. "Why do these people think that?"

"Why do you think, Pietro?" Craig rolled his eyes. "Personally, I don't care. Whatever floats your boat." Pietro moaned.

"But I'm not! You guys know me!" Pietro whined.

"Pietro, it's talk. Relax." Wanda groaned.

"Baby." Craig grumbled.

"Alright, kids." Low Light grunted as he got up. "Althea, Todd, can you two please stop playing tonsil hockey for five seconds?"

"Sorry." They both apologized in unison.

"Alright, now here are the rules." Low Light started. "One: No unnecessary displays of powers. Two: No pranks. Three: You will act respectful and like decent people. Four: No arguments. Any questions?" He noticed Todd raising his hand. "No eating bugs."

"Awww…" The frog-like mutant pouted. Althea smiled and patted her boyfriend's back.

"Don't worry, babe. You still got me. I'm looking forward to the Tunnel of Love myself." She grinned.

"Miss Big-Tough-Ninja-Girl wanting to go on _that_ ride?" Pietro started to cackle. "Oh man that's rich!" Althea glared.

"You want a fist in your mouth?" Althea snapped.

"Pietro, keep your mouth shut, please?" Fred sighed.

"Fred, no overeating." Low Light grunted.

"I overeat?" A puzzled Fred blinked.

"John, no fires. Hand it over." Low Light held out his hand.

"Awww, meanie." John pouted, handing over his lighter. When the sniper passed, a giggling John took out an extra lighter, only to get it taken too. "D'oh!"

"Pietro, no harassing girls." Low Light warned. "Wanda, try to keep that temper in check."

"Hey!" Pietro huffed.

"Whatever." Wanda shrugged.

"Lance, no imaginary Coyote."

"Hey, _he_ bothers _me_!" Lance groaned.

"Todd, Althea, can you two keep your hormones in check?"

"Hey, you can count on me, yo." Todd grinned. "But I dunno if Al can. She struggles to keep her hands off me for five minutes."

"Oh, you-!" Al playfully punched Todd's arm.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we're going to end up regretting this." Spirit sighed.

Well, well, well! Looks like the trip was fun! What madness will happen next? Will our heroes arrive without incident? Will I think up more insane questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Arrival

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Two wrongs make a right." – Homer Simpson, _The_ _Simpsons_**

Chapter 4: Arrival

**Adventure World**

The GI Joe bus arrived at the parking lot.

"Okay, everyone!" Cover Girl announced. "We're here!"

"Finally!" John sighed. "I was getting tired of losing at this blasted game!"

"Not my fault you suck, Pyro." Lance snickered as he got up.

"Zzzzz(snort) Wha-?" Jake mumbled as he shot awake. "Wha? Wha's going on?" The red-haired mutant mumbled blearily as he got up. "What happened? Are we there? Did Shipwreck fall out of the bus?"

"Oh, ha hah, very funny." Shipwreck rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Ok, everyone!" Low Light barked, getting up and turning towards the kids. "Now, I want you to exit from this bus in a single-file, orderly-!"

"YAAAAAAY!" Trinity, Spyder, and Xi squealed as they raced out of the bus at once, trampling Low Light on the way.

"Ow…" The blond sniper moaned.

"It has begun…" Spirit shook his head. The older Misfits were a bit calmer in their exit. They stood in front of the bus, chattering.

"Lance?" John mumbled.

"Yeah?" Lance looked at the Australian.

"Do I look alright?" John pointed at himself.

"You _never_ look right, John." Lance told the pyrokinetic. "What's wrong?"

"I need fire, Lance." John whimpered.

"What?" Lance groaned.

"I need fire, Lance!" John whimpered loudly. "I need to light a flame! I need to start a spark! Lookit me, mate! Look at me hands!" John's hands started to shake. "Me hands! They're shaking, man! They're a mess!"

"John…" Lance shook his head, crossing his arms. "You're _always_ a mess."

"What's the flaming idiot doing now?" Craig groaned.

"Flame-for-Brains thinks that he's getting withdrawal symptoms because he doesn't have his lighter." Lance snickered.

"It's not funny, mate!" John exclaimed. "I'm starting to see things, you guys!"

"Uh John, you're only supposed to see pink elephants when you're drunk." Lance snickered.

"Yeah, Allerdyce." Craig smirked. "Your brain is a lot like Elvis. It left the building a long time ago."

"I'm telling you guys, I'm freaking out, man!" John yelped with a whine, shaking his hands harder. "Oh, God! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! I see the clouds, man! They're bursting in flame and taunting me!"

"You attract the nicest guys, Angie." Lila Cheney, the interstellar teleporter codenamed Starway, snickered at Angelica. The redhead groaned.

"I can't believe I'm the object of affection of _that _guy." Angelica moaned, pointing at John.

"It could be worse." Lila shrugged. "You could've been Jamie, and have the Triplets chasing you."

"Point." Angelica nodded.

"Alright, kids." Cover Girl hushed the Misfits. "Now, while Shipwreck is out getting the tickets, we're going to go over some rules."

"But I wanna go _iiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!_" John whined, jumping up and down.

"No John, not yet." Cover Girl told the pyrokinetic. "Not until we get the tickets." Shipwreck had walked up to the ticket booth.

"Uh yes, Hector Delgado?" Shipwreck ordered.

"Oh yes, Mr. Delgado." The ticket girl smiled. "Here are your tickets. And would you like some Adventure Money?"

"Adventure Money?" Shipwreck blinked.

"Yes, Adventure Money." The girl nodded. "It's special money that you can use in place of regular money to buy things here."

"Hmmm…" The sailor thought about it. "Meh, alright." He pulled some money out of his wallet. "Give me this much in Adventure Money." He gave the money to the ticket girl, who gave him some brightly-colored bills. "Thanks!" He went back to the others.

"…and that's all the rules. Any questions?" Cover Girl inquired. John raised his hand. "Yes, John?"

"What if pink elephants attack? Can I use me powers then?" John inquired hopefully. The ex-model sighed.

"No, John." Cover Girl told John flatly. "There are no pink elephants in Adventure World."

"How do you know?" John frowned. "You've never been to Adventure World!"

"Neither have you, John." Cover Girl reminded the insane Australian.

"Yes I have." John grinned.

"When, John? On one of your flights of fancy?" Pietro retorted.

"In a dream." John replied. "It was a nice dream, too. There were flying carpets and magical flowers-!"

"Okay, that's it!" Angelica interrupted, throwing her arms in the air. "Airtight, don't let John inhale any more of your experiments!"

"I'm not done!" John pouted. "Anyway, in me dream, I was the Vegas section of Adventure World, and the pink elephants arrived from Pluto-!"

"Oh, man! This dream is getting funnier every second!" Lance snickered.

"I'm not finished!" John snapped. "Anyway, they started stomping everything, so I said me magic word and transformed into Captain Volcano and kicked their bloody galah arses!"

"…You are a weird little boy, St. John Allerdyce." Cover Girl shook her head.

"I got the tickets, everyone!" Shipwreck whooped triumphantly.

"Hey, my dad did something right! Let's give him a hand!" Althea grinned.

"Ha, ha, ha." Shipwreck gave his eldest daughter a dry look. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Althea, be nice." Cover Girl. "Even your old man deserves a moment."

"Et tu, Cover Girl?" Shipwreck frowned.

"Okay, enough standing around." Low Light told everyone. "Let's go! We're burning daylight here!"

"I had no idea that you were so excited about coming here." Airtight grinned at the sniper.

"I'm not." Low Light whispered to the CBR warfare specialist. "I heard there's a place here where we adults can get drunk."

"Xi, Lina, do you two have your image inducers on?" Cover Girl asked.

"Uh-huh." Lina and Xi nodded. Lina's image inducer made her look like her original human appearance, only with shorter hair. Xi's image inducer gave him the look of a regular blond teenager.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Cover Girl nodded. The Misfits headed towards the entrance into the theme park. They got in thanks to the tickets.

"Hey Shipwreck, what's that?" Cover Girl pointed at the colorful money in Shipwreck's hands.

"Oh, it's Adventure Money." Shipwreck explained. "It's special money they use in the park for purchases and stuff."

"Uh huh." Cover Girl blinked. "Okay, kids. Now we…uh oh." She noticed that the Misfits all scattered to do different things. "Oh, man…"

"I dunno about you, but I got the feeling I forgot something." Shipwreck realized.

**The Pit**

"Hello?" Polly, Shipwreck's parrot flew around the Manor, looking for the Misfits. "Hello? _Hellooooooo?_ WHERE IS EVERYBODY? Knock it off, you guys! You're all freakin' me out here, man! Come on!" Polly squawked and flew around some more.

Well, well, well! Looks like the Misfits just may get themselves into trouble again. What insanity will happen next? What will our heroes get up to? What rides will be ridden? What damage will be done? Who will get traumatized? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. It Begins

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "I can finally breathe." - Mucus Man, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_**

Chapter 5: It Begins!

**The Pit**

"AAAAAAARGH!" Beach Head howled as he raced into the Motor Pool, the muffin monster known as Toothy running after him.

"Rahr rahr! Rahr roar!" Toothy growled and roared playfully as the monster chased after Beach Head. To the muffin creature, it was a wonderful game. The pickle-headed man enjoyed playing with him so much.

"Keep away from me! Help me!" Beach Head howled. Meanwhile, inside the Motor Pool, two Joes were conversing: Cross Country, Dusty, the mortar-using Joe codenamed Short Fuse, and the nervous explosives expert Tripwire. They were standing in front of a Wolverine tank, Cover Girl's favorite tank.

"…and so then, I said to the Cobra Viper, 'You had better shut your mouth, and lead me to the power core, or I will tear your lungs out, and make them into the nicest pair of bagpipes that ever existed'." Short Fuse finished his story, making the three other Joes burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that is classic!" Cross Country wiped a tear from his eye.

"I assume the mission was a success?" Dusty guessed with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." Short Fuse nodded, a triumphant smug on his face. "Cobra won't be pulling any more tricks with giant vegetables."

"But what'd you do with the giant vegetables in the warehouse?" Tripwire wondered. "I got an idea of what you could do with…"

"Way ahead of you, buddy." Short Fuse cut the Joe off. "I donated 'em to charity after Airtight checked 'em out. Figured they'd go to good use." They heard roaring. "What was that?"

"Sounds like that muffin thing Airtight keeps around." Cross Country frowned.

"He must've escaped from the playpen again." Dusty deduced.

"YI!" Beach Head screamed as he ran up to the four Joes. "HELP ME!"

"Look out!" Dusty yelled. The four Joes dived out of the way.

"Yi-ARGH!" Tripwire grunted as he found himself stepping in a bucket of water and falling over. "Aw, man! I can't get a break!"

"AAAAGH!" Beach Head leapt inside the tank, Toothy after him. Crashing was heard from inside the tank, as well as playful growling and pained screaming. The four Joes stared at the Wolverine, slack-jawed.

"Oh God, they're wrecking the Wolverine." Dusty winced.

"Cover Girl is going to be so mad…" Cross-Country groaned.

"I think now would be a good time to get out of here." Short Fuse insisted.

"Hey, can someone help me out here?" Tripwire struggled to pull the bucket from his foot.

**Adventure World**

In one area of Adventure World, Althea and Todd were wandering around.

"Hey, Toddles!" Althea noticed a sign. "Look!" The frog-like mutant read the sign.

"The Tunnel of Love?" Todd blinked.

"I wanna go in!" Althea grinned.

"Althea, that's a little bit cliché, don't you think?" Todd frowned, crossing his arms. "I mean, I know that we're the Misfits' resident 'Golden Couple' and all, but don't you think that we should try out another ride first? We can do the Tunnel of Love before we leave. Kinda gives us something to look forward to, huh?"

"Toddles, I want to go in the Tunnel of Love and snuggle with you." Althea countered. "We barely get any alone time anymore thanks to the rest of the madhouse."

"Al, I know. And we will." Todd reassured. "I promise. But right now, why don't we just try going on another ride first, huh?"

"Todd, I just wanted to spend some alone time with you." Althea insisted.

"And we are, my little seashell." Todd countered. "You and me are going to go on some rides."

"But they're not as romantic as the Tunnel of Love." Althea sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about it, yo." Todd smiled, taking Althea's hand. "Now come on. Let's go to Swamp World. I like that one."

"Less talk, more ride!" Althea dragged Todd away. Meanwhile, in another part of Adventure World, four Misfits were figuring out where to go.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Lance asked. With him were Spyder, Craig, and John. Craig had pulled up the collar of his jacket, trying to keep his face from view. He wasn't fond of people looking at him. John was nervously shaking. Spyder was happily eating some ice cream in a cone. Lance looked at the gray-skinned girl, who his her true appearance with an image inducer. "Hey Shorty, be careful. That stuff will melt all over your hand."

"I know, I know." Spyder rolled her eyes. "I got it under control."

"Can we go to Volcano World? _Pleeeeeease?_" A shaking John begged. "Please, mate! I need fire!"

"No." Craig told the Australian.

"Uh-uh." Spyder shook her head.

"No way, John." Lance groaned.

"But mate, that's cruel and unusual punishment! And I didn't even do anything!" John whined. "And that's illegal in this country!"

"Oh God, I thought Pietro was the whiner." Craig groaned.

"John, you'll be fine." Lance sighed. "Going without fire won't kill you."

"That's easy for you to say!" John snapped. "You don't love fire as much as I do!"

"Because fire wrecks things, you flaming dope." Lance groaned.

"Ooh, look!" Spyder grinned, pointing ahead. "Pirate World!"

"Hey, it's a giant pirate ship!" John grinned.

"There's a line." Craig pointed out.

"Don't worry, you guys. I have a plan." Lance smirked.

"Does it involve fire?" John asked hopefully.

"No." Lance groaned. He then turned to Spyder. "Hey Shorty, remember that trick I taught you?"

"Yeah…" Spyder blinked.

"Make with the waterworks, kiddo." Lance smirked. Spyder nodded. She then started crying.

"WAHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! WAHHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" She started wailing.

"You taught Spyder how to fake cry?" Craig whispered.

"Hey, Spirit said she and I needed to bond more." Lance snickered. He then started pushing people aside, going forward. "Excuse me! Sorry! We got a crying child here! Sorry! Pardon me! Excuse me! Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me!" Lance, John, Craig, and Spyder made it to the front of the line. "Four, please." Lance ordered at the ticket-taker with a grin.

"You know, they didn't allow girls on pirate ships, Spyder." John explained to the young mutant. "They said girls were bad luck."

"…I'm not bad luck." Spyder blinked. "In fact, I like to think I improved the luck of my big brother." She grinned up at Lance.

"Ah, just shaddap and get on the ship, Shorty." Lance mock grunted, crossing his arms.

**Parents' Island**

"Ahhh…" Spirit smiled as the Native American Joe sat at a bar, drinking some beer.

"This is the life…" Low Light let out a rare chuckle. "Man, I'm glad this theme park has a place like this in here. But shouldn't we be concerned about the kids? You know how they'll get if they're left all alone."

"Some of them are mature. They'll be fine." Spirit chuckled. "They'll just beat up the immature ones." A scream was heard from outside.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Spirit and Low Light looked at each other.

"Shipwreck." They both deduced.

"STUPID ADVENTURE MONEY!" Shipwreck screamed. "IT WORKS EVERYWHERE BUT PARENTS' ISLAND! AAAAARGH!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity is starting up! What madness will happen next? What other shenanigans will our heroes get up to? Will there be explosions? Will somebody be scared silly? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Main Street Madness

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Your mother!" - Egon Spengler, _Ghostbusters_**

Chapter 6: Main Street Madness!

**Main Street**

Main Street of Adventure World. A place full of various gift shops. And three of the Misfits were standing around in it.

"Heh." Lila Cheney, the interstellar teleporter codenamed Lila Cheney snickered as she picked up a stuffed pirate. "Arr! I'm Captain Blueberry!" She started mocking in a pirate accent.

"Don't you mean Bluebeard?" Lina Chakram, the insect-like mutant codenamed Dragonfly, wondered.

"Nah, Blueberry." Lila explained. "There was a cartoon starring this guy. I loved it as a kid. It was so funny. There was one episode where Blueberry encountered these aliens..." As Lila was chatting, Pietro Maximoff, the mutant speedster codenamed Quicksilver, was walking around, looking at the various pieces of merchandise.

"Man...these things are silly." The silver-haired teenager chuckled to himself. He took a stuffed witch from a shelf. "Heh." He smirked as he read the tag. "Witchy Wendy. Hey, Wanda may like this one. I'll have to tell her about it." He then noticed a round rack with small flat metal decorations on it. "Oh, neat! License plates with names on them!" He then looked at the different plates. "Hmm...let's see now..." He mumbled as he read down the names. "Well, that's not right...they don't have Pietro." The silver-haired speedster moaned. "I don't get it! I'm famous! I was in a movie for God's sake!" **(1)**

"What're you going on about now?" Lila grunted.

"Look, Lila!" Pietro pointed at the rack. "They have these little license plate nametags, but they don't have my name!"

"Pietro, your name isn't exactly common." Lila sighed. She picked up one plate. "Here. Get this one." She handed it to the speedster. The curious mutant blinked at the plate.

"Peter?" Pietro blinked.

"Yeah." Lila nodded. "I heard that 'Pietro' is a version of Peter. Greek or something." Lila shrugged. She then noticed a plate. "Hey, they got a 'Lila' plate! Cool! And there's a 'Angelina' one! Hey, Lina! Lookit this!" She grabbed a couple plates and ran to the bug-girl. Pietro sighed.

"Just my luck." Pietro eyed a random tag. He frowned. "Bort? Who names a kid Bort?" He then heard a kid pipe up.

"Mommy, mommy! I want a name tag!" The little kid begged.

"No, Bort. These things are too expensive. Now come along, your father is waiting in the car." The kid's mother scolded as she helped usher him away. Pietro's jaw dropped.

"No way. No friggin' way!" Pietro gaped.

"Is something the matter?" The lady wondered.

"You named your kid _Bort?_" Pietro inquired, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, what's wrong with Bort?" The lady blinked. "It's a perfectly cromulent name." She walked off. The speedster shook his head. **(2)**

"What is this world coming to?" Pietro sighed. He then heard a security guard yell out.

"Hey kid! What're you doing? You had better be paying for that stuff, young lady!"

"Cops! Cheese it, Lina!" Lila was heard exclaiming.

"Lila, get back here!" Lina exclaimed.

"Hey, come back here right this second, young lady!" The security guard snapped, chasing after Lila. Pietro groaned.

"And they say _I_ am a troublemaker." Pietro sighed. He then walked out of the store, where he accidentally knocked into a guy dressed as a fox wearing a blue-and-silver letterman jacket. "Aw, sorry man."

"Outta my way, freak!" The man in the fox suit grunted.

"What did you say?" Pietro asked the fox costume-wearing man.

"I said, outta my way, freak!" The man repeated, more irritation evident in his voice.

"You know, if I were you, I'd keep in mind that I was dressed as a cartoon character that little children look up to before you started calling me names." Pietro snickered.

"You listen here, freak." The fox-man grunted. "I can call you what I want. You know why? Because unlike you, I have a real job, whereas you just run around with your so-called speed and act like you're useful! I'm going up in the world, little man! You are nothing compared to me!" Pietro noticed a tour guide walk by with a bunch of little kids at the corner of his eye, and his mind whirred.

"Really?" Pietro chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not making a living lying to kids."

"Whaddaya mean?" The fox-man frowned.

"Like this." Pietro smirked. "Hey kids!" The little kids turned and looked at Pietro. "This fox is not real!" He then tore off the mascot's head, revealing the man inside's balding pate.

"WHAT THE-?" The man yelled. The little kids started screaming and crying. The man growled at a grinning Pietro. "I am going to-!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Pietro ran off.

"Come back here!" The man roared as he chased after the speedster.

**Safari World**

"Lions and tigers, oh my!" Angelica quipped. She, Xi, Paul, and Craig were riding in a jeep through an area that looked like the African Serengeti plains.

"Wow! This is so neat!" Paul grinned. "I mean, this is tubular! Man, we should've brought Storm here! She'd love this!"

"Oh yes Paul, she would _love_ to come and see the amazing robotic lions." Craig groaned. He was sitting in the back, obviously bored. He looked at one of the lions. "Hard to believe that they are animatronic, though."

"Yes." Xi agreed. "They look incredibly lifelike."

"Advances in technology, boys." Angelica smirked. "I heard that the designers had help from some organization called the Wakanda Design Group."

"Who are they?" Paul blinked.

"Ever hear of the Black Panther, Paul?" Craig sighed.

"Yeah, the Avengers told me about him." Paul nodded. "He's the King of Wakanda. They say that there's some pretty advanced tech there."

"Yeah, Sonic Blue told me about him." Angelica remembered. "Said he was a nice guy. A royal pain sometimes, though."

"Royal pain. Oh God, bring on the corny jokes." Craig sunk in his seat.

"...I wonder how the X-Men are doing." Xi wondered.

"Like I care." Scott sighed.

**The Xavier Institute**

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY, KING! HE'S BEEN BROKEN IN HALF!" An Oklahoma-accented voice screamed from the TV.

"Aie..." Jamie Madrox, the mutant clone-maker codenamed Multiple winced at the television. "That had to hurt. You should _not_ do that with a table and a rubber chicken."

"That had to hurt." Jason Fox, the Detroit-born mutant codenamed Foxfire, couldn't help but chuckle as he watched. "How's the wrestling, Madrox?"

"Pretty good. This guy just got a rubber chicken stuffed in his mouth, and powerslammed into a table!" Jamie grinned.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Fox nodded in approval.

"MY CAR!" Scott Summers, the optic beam-packing mutant codenamed Cyclops, screamed as he walked in. "Oh, my car!"

"Oh, God. Now what?" Fox groaned. "What is it now, Summers? Red cut you off?"

"My car is missing, Jason." Scott grunted, walking up to Fox. "And I have a short suspect list." Fox glared at the X-Men's leader.

"Back off, Goggles." Fox warned. "I didn't lay a hand on that waste of perfectly good metal and parts you call a car."

"It's a Mustang, Fox." Scott growled.

"Yeah, a _counterfeit_ Mustang." Fox smirked.

"Fox, I am no mood to deal with you or your jokes." Scott grunted, trying to keep his temper. "Just tell me what happened to my car if you know anything."

"If I did know anything Summers, you'd have to pay me for it." Fox snickered.

"Uh fellas..." Jamie pointed at the TV. "Look." Scott and Fox turned to the television. It showed a car repair show hosted by a biker holding a sledgehammer.

"I recommend Super-Shine for your car wax needs." The biker told the camera, tapping the business end of the sledgehammer in his hand. "Because it protects your car from the ravages of weather and accidents." Scott noticed the license plate on the car.

"Hey...that's my car!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I know where this is going." Jamie winced.

"Without Super-Shine, this could happen!" The biker then started taking a sledgehammer to the car.

"MY CAR!" Scott screamed. He glared at a laughing Foxfire. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! HOW DID MY CAR END UP GETTING WRECKED IN A COMMERCIAL?!"

"I don't know, but I love it!" Foxfire laughed.

"Oh, man..." Jamie groaned. "We're gonna get extra Danger Room sessions for this. I just know it."

**Safari World**

"Knowing the X-Men, they probably have gotten themselves into a crazy situation of their own." Angelica shrugged.

"Yeah." Paul agreed. "Man, those robots are remarkably lifelike."

"I would not be surprised if they _act_ lifelike as well." Xi added as he nodded in agreement with Paul's statement.

"Uh-huh. It's like I can reach out and pet them..." Angelica grinned.

"ROAR!" A robotic lion roared as it popped up right next to the jeep.

"EEK!" Angelica screamed, firing her heat beams instinctively. The beams blew the robot's head off.

"Oh, no..." Paul groaned. The redhaired mutant winced.

"Maybe we should get outta here. Yeah." She winced.

Well, well, well! Looks like the madness will continue! What insanity will happen next? Will Scott find out how his car got in the commercial? Will anything else get wrecked? Will Pietro escape the mascot? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!

**(1) – Yes, Pietro was in a movie! To learn how this happened, see my old fic "Hollywood Hijinxs!"**

**(2) – Yeah, you know what show I'm paying tribute to here.**

**(3) – A nod to the _Beverly Hills Cop_ movies.**


	7. Of Beaches and Arenas!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Ooh, a head bag. Chock full of...heady goodness." - Apu, _The Simpsons_**

Chapter 7: Of Beaches and Arenas!

**Misfit Manor, The Pit**

"_From Universal Studios Hollywood, these are the American Gladiators!_" The television announced. The parrot known as Polly was watching the television.

"Awk! Go, Zap!" The parrot crowed. "Awk! Glad Pyro's gone! Last Thanksgiving, he tried to stuff me in the oven for the dinner! Awk!" He flew to the phone and started dialing. "Awk! Domino's Pizza! Send over forty large cheese pizzas! Got gold card!" Polly eyed Shipwrecks' credit card.

**Adventure World beach**

Among the many conveniences that the futuristic theme park known as Adventure World had, there was also a beach, where guests could go and have a nice tan, or relax for a while. And the Misfits' resident "golden couple", Todd Tolensky and Althea Delgado, were sitting on the beach, relaxing and catching some rays. Well, Althea was catching rays. Todd was at a stand, buying ice cream.

"Here ya go, mac." The man at the stand handed Todd two bowls full of ice cream.

"Thanks, yo." Todd handed the man some money and took the bowls away. "Althea will love this!" He didn't notice a figure standing some distance away from him. The figure's face was covered by his jacket and hat, but it stared at Todd with narrow glowing electronic green eyes. Althea herself was lying on the beach, listening to some music through headphones.

"_Do you love me? Now that I can dance..._" Althea sang. Todd stood over the black-and-blue-haired girl, holding his ice cream bowls. He shook his head with a kind chuckle.

_Al,yo...you shouldn't quit the ninja day job._ The amphibious mutant chuckled. He noticed that Al didn't realize that he wasn't there. He decided to have a little fun. He placed the bowls of ice cream down, being careful to not allow the chance of the ice cream getting sand on it. Using his hands, the frog-like mutant started to lightly kick sand onto his girlfriend. "Doo de doo doo..."

"_I can mashed potato..._" Althea sang as she looked down. "Hey!" Althea swept the sand off her. "Toddles, what are you doing?!" Todd burst out laughing.

"I got your ice cream, yo." Todd told her, picking up the bowls and giving her one.

"Ooh, mint chocolate chip. Thank you!" Althea grinned eagerly, taking one bowl. She looked at Todd's ice cream. "Plain ol' chocolate?" Todd shrugged.

"I never was much for all those fancy flavors anyway, yo." Todd took a seat next to his water-manipulating girlfriend and started eating his ice cream. "This is good ice cream."

"Uh-huh." Althea nodded in agreement, licking her lips. "I love mint chocolate chip."

"Why?" Todd wondered.

"Meh. I just do." Althea shrugged. She smiled as she looked out at the sea. "You know, I've always loved the ocean. I've always felt...connected to it, you know?"

"I think it's your powers, yo." Todd shrugged.

"Maybe." Althea dug back into her ice cream. "You know, it's too bad that you and I can't go for a dip in that water. It looks so nice..."

"Yeah, but we change colors in salt water, remember?" Todd remembered. "You turn blue, I turn green." He then looked at his girlfriend. "I always found that funny."

"Found what?" Althea blinked.

"That whole color-change thing." Todd explained. "I always wondered why we do that. I never really thought about asking, though. Other things kept popping up."

"I think I may have a theory." Althea shuffled in her place a bit to get comfortable. "I thought of it after I saw something on sharks on TV." She smiled at Todd. "Do you know why sharks are colored the way they are? Grey on top, white on bottom."

"Well, to be honest..." Todd scratched the back of his head. "I never really thought about that, yo. When I see a shark, I usually don't think about its coloring. I usually just think about getting the heck away from it, yo." Althea laughed.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Althea agreed. "Well, I read that sharks are colored that way for camouflage. When they're viewed from above, their coloring helps them blend in with the water. "When viewed from below, they appear to blend in with the sky."

"...And?"

"Well, I was thinking that my color changes are a form of camouflage." Althea explained.  
Think about it. When I'm in salt water, I turn blue."

"Hmm..." Todd scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hey yeah, I think I'm getting it...you turn blue in salt water as a form of camouflage."

"Yup. That's my theory." Althea grinned. "I turn blue to make myself invisible in the water."

"But why do I turn green?" Todd frowned.

"Probably the amphibian in your DNA." Althea shrugged. "Still, I wish i could shut it off. I'd like to be able to swim in public."

"Ah, I was never much of a swimmer." Todd shrugged. "I've always been more of a land frog." Althea burst out laughing. Todd glared at his girlfriend. "What's so funny, yo?"

"A land frog?" Althea reapted, laughing. "That's silly."

"Why is that silly, yo?" Todd blinked.

"Because frogs don't live exclusively on land, silly." Althea laughed. "Frogs spend their early lives in the water as tadpoles. Once they mature, they become frogs and live on land. In fact, I think the word amphibian means 'two forms' in Latin or something."

"Greek. Amphibian comes from two Greek words meaning 'both' and 'life', yo." Todd smirked. "It's from the fact they both have lives in air and water." Althea's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know that?" Todd smirked in response to Althea's question.

"I'm not a _complete_ bonehead." The amphibious mutant snickered. "I do read on occasion."

"No you don't." Althea shook her head. "When you wanted to learn about the Battle of Thermopylae, you ordered the History Channel DVD."

"TV stimulates my brain." Todd smiled. The figure that was watching Todd earlier had slunk away, muttering.

**Roman World**

Roman World was an area in Adventure World patterned after the legendary Roman Empire. Low Light and Spirit had decided to come check out the sights.

"Heh. Who would've thought that this place would also be educational?" Low Light chuckled. "Look at this Roman god." He pointed at a statue of a toga-wearing man wearing a flat wide-brimmed helmet with wings on it. "Which one's this again?"

"Mercury." A voice explained. "The Greeks called him Hermes. He was the god of trade. He also was the gods' messenger because of his ability to move at incredible speed." Low Light and Spirit turned around and caught sight of Lance, Spyder, Craig, and John standing there.

"How'd you know that, Lance?" Spirit wondered.

"Ah, I've always been a bit of a fan of Greek mythology. For some reason, it's appealed to me." Lance explained. John wandered over to another statue of a toga-clad man in front of a forge.

"Hey, who's this guy?" The insane Australian wondered. "For some reason, he appeals to me."

"I'm not surprised." Lance smirked. "That's Vulcan, John. He's the Roman god of fire and volcanoes, and he forged armor and weapons for the gods. The Greeks called him Hephaestus."

"...I like Vulcan better." John blinked. "It's easier to say than Hep-haste-us." The insane young mutant turned back to the statue. "You know, it's too bad this Vulcan guy wasn't a goddess. I'd date a fire goddess." He then smiled fondly. "We'd get married and be together and have lots of sprogs..."

"Oh, man..." Lance moaned.

"I find it hard to believe that there are girls out there who actually _like_ that idiot." Spyder frowned, pointing at John.

"We can hardly believe it either, young one." Spirit nodded in agreement.

"There's always Pele." Craig told John. "She's the Hawaiian fire goddess. But she's got a worse temper than the Scarlet Witch and the Thunderbolt put together." Horns were heard. "Hey, what was that?"

"Sounds like it came from the Colosseum." Lance smirked. "I heard they have robots simulating the gladiator games here."

"Like the ones in Ancient Rome?" Craig blinked. "This I gotta see."

**The Colosseum**

Roman World had a large replica of the legendary Italian landmark known as the Colosseum. However, this Colosseum didn't resemble the ruins the legendary stadium had become. Instead, this Colosseum looked like it would've in its prime, during the Roman era. Low Light, Spirit, Spyder, Craig, Lance, and John were sitting in the stands alongside the rest of the audience, watching a robotic gladiator clad in traditional armor, and wielding a spear, shield, and net, battling a robotic lion.

"This is good." Low Light slipped his soda. "I'm not normally a cheerful guy, but I have to admit, I'm having fun."

"Isn't this kinda cruel?" Spyder blinked. "You know, forcing an animal to fight a gladiator?"

"This is how they did it back in these days, shorty." Lance explained. "Today, it's considered cruel. Back then, it was entertainment."

"Besides, Spyder..." Spirit smiled. "Neither that gladiator nor that lion are real. They are animatronic."

"Didn't they used to throw people to the lions as punishment?" Craig wondered.

"Yeah, they did." Lance nodded. "Why?"

"We should throw Pietro into the lion's den at the zoo, then. If the cops ask, we can tell them we were dispensing Roman justice." Craig smirked.

"...you're still mad at him for ordering that light blue leather jacket in your name, huh?" Spirit noted.

"You bet I am." Craig scowled. He then looked at his soda container. "Hey, I need another soda!"

"Soda here!" A soda guy, dressed like a Roman, gave Craig another soda.

"Huh." Spirit frowned. "Soda and popcorn at a Roman event. Very realistic."

"What do you expect? It's a theme park, not the History Channel." Lance shrugged. A figure watched the two Joes and four Misfits, eyes starting to glow electronic green.

"Heh heh heh..." The figure snickered under his breath in an English accent. He pulled out a gadget that looks like a controller for an RC plane, only more futuristic and it had a small screen in the center. "Time to have some fun..." He turned on the device. The robotic gladiator stopped stalking the lion and turned its head towards the heroes. He held up his spear and threw it at the heroes, making the audience gasp.

"Oh, God!" Spyder exclaimed. Craig quickly stood up and fired his eye laser at the flying spear. The laser managed to vaporize the spear.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that wasn't supposed to happen." Low Light blinked.

Well, well, well! Looks like problems are about to start! What insanity will happen next? Who was the figure? What was up with the gladiator? How will Shipwreck kill Polly? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Barfight!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "I was definitely the closest!" - Will Smith, _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_**

Chapter 8: Barfight!

**The Pit**

"Oh, man..." Beach Head groaned as he laid in the infirmary, a cast wrapped around his leg, and another wrapped around his arm. "This stinks. This really stinks..."

"Well, well, well." The Joe medic codenamed Lifeline chuckled as he walked into the infirmary, holding a clipboard. "Now let me see here..." He flipped over a couple pages on the clipboard. "Ah, I see. You got attacked by Toothy again."

"Don't start." Beach Head groaned. "_Please_ don't start."

"Personally, I don't really understand it." Lifeline shook his head with a chuckle. "Toothy's usually a rather docile creature, isn't he? I mean, sure he's a muffin, and yes, Kitty Pryde did make him, but he's normally a rather docile creature. He loves it when Bree scratches the back of his head."

"I don't know why, I have no idea why whatsoever, but whenever I'm around, Toothy tries to eat some part of me!" Beach Head exclaimed. "Last month, it tried to eat my hand!"

"Beach Head..."

"Two weeks ago, it tried to eat my shoulder..."

"Beach Head..." Lifeline repeated tiredly.

"Last week, it tried to eat my hand..." Beach Head continued.

"Beach Head..." Lifeline groaned.

"Yesterday, it tried to eat my face..." The green ski mask-wearing Ranger continued.

"Beach Head..."

"And just now, it tried to eat my leg!" Beach Head exclaimed. "I'm telling you, that thing is a menace!"

"Beach Head, it's harmless." Lifeline rolled his eyes.

"Harmless? _Harmless?!_ That monster tries to kill me on a regular basis, it causes havoc left and right, and it broke my leg and you call it _harmless?!_ You have a strange idea of what you consider harmless, you quack!"

"Beach Head..." Lifeline groaned. "You came to me after all those incidents, remember? And yes, Toothy does claw and bite you, but he's never even broken your skin, Beach Head. He's never tried to deliberately harm you."

"He broke my leg, you crazy quack!" Beach Head exclaimed, motioning to his immobilized leg. "Look at it! You don't call that deliberate harm?!"

"Beach Head, _you_ broke that leg when you jumped into that brawl between Leatherneck and Wet Suit in an attempt to escape from Toothy." Lifeline whistled in amazement. "And considering how crazy those brawls get, I'm surprised you managed to leave their brawl with _only_ a broken leg. One time, Duke got dragged in trying to break it up, and he got both legs broken, most of his ribs cracked, a pair of nasty-looking shiners."

"That thing's trying to kill me. I just know it." Beach Head groaned.

"I think it likes you, Beach Head. If it wanted to kill you, I don't think you'd be here." Lifeline shook his head.

"Some animals toy with their prey before they finish them off." Beach Head grumbled.

"Toothy's not a cat, Beach Head. And you are not a mouse." Lifeline rolled his eyes. Leatherneck, the Marine Joe, overheard as he walked by. He peeked his head into the window.

"Beach Head ain't a mouse, he can sure be a rat sometimes!" Leatherneck snickered.

"You want latrine duty?" Beach Head grumbled. He then heard noise coming from the window. "Hey...you hear that?"

"Yeah..." Lifeline noticed. "It sounds like...music." The red-suited medic then let out a frown. "It sounds terrible. Personally, I've always liked Dixieland."

"Yeah, gimme Hank Williams any day." Beach Head nodded. "It sounds like it's coming from Shipwreck's."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lifeline rolled his eyes.

"But I thought he left to that theme park with the kids." Leatherneck blinked.

"Yeah..." Lifeline blinked.

"I'll go check it out." Leatherneck left.

**Main Street**

The Navy SEAL-trained Joe known as Shipwreck found himself wandering into Main Street. He was looking around at the various shops, and also, he was there to keep an eye on Trinity, his three mutant daughters.

"Hmm..." The sailor blinked as he picked up an African-style mask from a display stand. "Hey, I bet Stormy would like this. Remind her of home. Heh heh..." He put on the mask, and started dancing around. "Woogie boogie boogie boogie boogie! Wooooogie boogie boogie boogie boogie!"

"AHHHHHH! IT GONNA EAT ME!" A bystander who was looking through the same stand Shipwreck was screamed in fright, running away. "MOM-MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Shipwreck blinked and raised the mask.

"...Yeah."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop scaring the customers." The owner insisted.

"...Meh." Shipwreck took off the mask and placed it back on the stand's counter. "Okay...I'm gonna go get me something to drink." He then turned around and noticed something. "Hey...where did Trinity go? Oh, man...Daria? Quinn? Brittany? Hello?"

"BWAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pietro cackled as he raced by, nearly knocking Shipwreck over.

"Agh!" The SEAL-trained sailor fell over and landed on his butt. "Oh, man..." He looked up and saw the angry mascot chase after him.

"Come back here, you stupid little brat!" The mascot yelled as he chased after Pietro.

"Hey, you leave him alone, you clown! He's only a kid!" Shipwreck yelled as he took chase after the mascot. The sailor was able to chase down the mascot, and then downed him with a tackle. "Oh, wanna pick on a kid, huh?! I'll give you somebody to pick on!" The sailor started pounding on the mascot, and he got restrained by a group of security guards. "Hey! Lemme go! It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man! The one-armed man! There he is!" Pietro zipped up and snickered at the mascot as one of the security guards helped him up.

"Heh heh. Not such hot stuff now, are you?" The silver-haired speedster snickered. "Yeah! Who the man-!" Several stolen items fell out of his shirt, and he was grabbed by one of the guards. "Aw, man..."

**Western World**

Western World. A world themed after the classic Western movies which were made famous by the likes of Clint Eastwood and John Wayne. And two Joes were enjoying the sights: The Wolverine tank driver known as Cover Girl. The red-goggled sniper known as Low Light. And with them were a couple members of the Misfit team: Wanda Maximoff, the young hexcaster known as the Scarlet Witch. The genetically-engineered snake-like mutant known as Xi. Jake Wildfire, the redhaired wrestler's son known as Red Dragon. Olivia Osnick, the gray-skinned mutant codenamed Spyder. Angelica Jones, the microwave energy-generator codenamed Firestar. Low Light and Cover Girl were playing cards with Jake, Angelica, Xi, and Spyder.

"Bingo!" Xi threw down his hand, grinning widely. "I have bingo!" He showed his cards.

"Xi..." Angelica frowned. "We're playing poker, not bingo. And you're not supposed to show your hand." She looked at it. "I think you better fold, pal."

"Fold..." Xi scratched his head. "Is that the time where I go fish? Or is that a gin?" Angelica sighed.

"Xi, did Pietro teach you card games again?"

"You're bluffing, Jake." Cover Girl snickered.

"You want to try me?" The Bostonian dragon-powered mutant smirked back.

"Come on Jake, we know you're bluffing." Angelica groaned. "There's no way that you could have one of those hands."

"Actually, there is, Angelica. However, it's just the odds of that hand are not very good at all." Jake corrected sagely.

"Yes, Jake is right." Spirit nodded in agreement. "The odds of a Royal Flush are very low."

"What is a royal flush, anyway?" Xi blinked.

"A hand that has an Ace, Ten, Jack, King, and Queen of the same suit in it." Jake explained. "But the odds of getting one are very low."

"Hey, Jake?" Spyder raised her hand. "Can I show you my cards? I'm not sure if I had a good hand."

"Sure." Jake nodded. The gray mutant showed him her hand. Jake groaned.

"And Spyder just beat the odds." The redhaired dracomorph groaned.

"What?" Cover Girl's jaw dropped. Spyder showed her cards. Among them were a Jack, a King, a Queen, a Ten, and an Ace. All Diamonds.

"A royal flush." Jake groaned. "The best hand in poker."

"Is that good?" Spyder blinked.

"Spyder, you have trounced us all." Angelica groaned, smacking her head on the table.

"Really?" Spyder grinned. "Yahoo! Go me!"

"Nice job, kiddo." Cover Girl smiled.

"Congratulations." Spirit mused up the girl's hair. Angelica and Jake groaned. "Beaten by a little kid. This is so embarrassing." They didn't notice a certain figure watching them.

"Hee hee hee..." The figure giggled in the corner, pulling out his device.

"Come to mama..." Spyder grinned, gathering up all the chips.

"I believe this is the third game Spyder has won." Spirit tallied.

"Good thing we're not playing for money, or else we'd be in the poorhouse by now." Cover Girl snickered. She then noticed a shadow covering her. "Huh?"

"Hey!" Spirit exclaimed. A robotic cowboy had grabbed the Native American Joe, and pulled him to his feet.

"Howdy." The robot greeted, then punched Spirit, knocking him through the table.

"What?!" Cover Girl's jaw dropped. "What the-?! Hey!" Several robotic cowboys jumped the Joes and the Misfits. "Get off!"

Well, well, well! Looks like unsurprisingly, a fight has broke out! What inanity will happen next? Can the Joes and the Misfits escape the barfight? How much trouble are Shipwreck and Pietro in? Will there ever be peace between Beach Head and Toothy? And what's all that noise from Shipwreck's house? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Madness Break!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "The bird comes with me, dead or alive." - The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_**

Chapter 9: Madness Break!

**The Pit**

Leatherneck and Lifeline were two members of the elite, and very insane, anti-terrorist unit known as GI Joe. Leatherneck was a Marine, and Lifeline was a medic. However, Lifeline was a pacifist, which meant that he wasn't a fan of fighting, much to Leatherneck's chagrin. The two Joes were approaching the home of the SEAL-trained Joe sailor known as Shipwreck. They were a little confused as to why there was loud music coming from the home, as it was supposed to be empty. The house's inhabitants, which had comprised of several Joes and their wards, the teenage mutant heroes known as the Misfits, had left the house earlier to go to the theme park known as Adventure World.

"What the devil is going on in there?" Leatherneck frowned suspiciously, scratching his head.

"I don't know." Lifeline shook his head. "I just hope Beach Head will be alright, though."

"Eh, he'll be fine." Leatherneck waved it off. "He's gone through worse and got through it in one piece. Like that time that Airtight's genetically-modified Venus flytrap tried to eat his face."

"Actually, it was trying to mate with him, according to Airtight." Lifeline corrected.

"That thing was a _girl?!_" Leatherneck's jaw dropped.

"Leatherneck, why else would that plant have a pink bow on it and be named Jessica?" Lifeline frowned.

"Point." Leatherneck conceded with a nod. "Beach Head survived that. He also survived that time when Flint and Lady Jaye decided to settle their marital spats with a couple M1 Abrams."

"Yes. Luckily he was just outside his house, about to go to the Annual Teddy Bear Lovers' Convention." Lifeline nodded. "Still ended up taking a flying kitchen sink to the face." Leatherneck snickered.

"Heh heh, yeah." Leatherneck started to laugh. "He thought he was Batman for two weeks! You had to admit, it was funny when he tried to leap across the barracks with the help of a grappling hook." Lifeline rolled his eyes.

"I had to drag him by his ears to the infirmary. He kept screaming at me that Two-Face was getting away. General Hawk didn't appreciate the insult." Lifeline reminded.

"He got through it." Leatherneck shrugged. "Do you remember the time when Tripwire accidentally shoved him into those live power lines? Oh, man! It was painful to watch. Beach Head herked and jerked like he had way too much sugar."

"Oh, yes." Lifeline nodded. "Hard to believe that a man covered in electrical burns could still gather the strength and will to nearly tie another man's limbs in a knot. Poor Tripwire."

"Eh, Tripwire made it through that just fine." Leatherneck shrugged. "Just like the time that princess of that lost tribe wanted to marry him."

"Oh, I heard about that." Lifeline smiled. "How is the happy couple?" Leatherneck looked at the medic like he was nuts.

"Yer kidding, right?" The Marine Joe blinked. "Nobody told you?"

"...Nobody told me? Nobody told me what?" A confused Lifeline blinked.

"The 'bride' was three hundred pounds, had a laugh like a donkey, and had a face like a deformed pig." Leatherneck winced. "Tripwire tried to run away, heh heh." He snickered. "I don't know how it happened. In fact, I don't think even he _himself_ knows how it happened, but somehow, in the process for fleeing from his life, Tripwire ended up causing another one of his disasters."

"Oh, no..." Lifeline sighed. "I guess you're going to tell me what he did."

"Well, he somehow caused a fire...and an elephant stampede. In _South America._" Leatherneck explained. Lifeline's jaw dropped.

"H-h-h-how...?"

"Don't ask me." Leatherneck shrugged. "As I said, I doubt Tripwire himself even knows how that happened. And let's just say we dare not set foot in _that_ particular area of the jungle ever again."

"Someone from here banned from somewhere. That's becoming a rather regular occurrence around here." Lifeline sighed. The red-clad medic then shook his head. "We're getting way off topic here. Let's go investigate that music." The two Joes carefully crept towards the house, and then they flattened themselves against the walls of the house, one Joe taking each side of a window. The two then turned their heads towards one another. "...you...you...you want to look in there first?"

"...you should." Leatherneck answered. "I mean, you are a medic. There could be injured people in there. You could tell that."

"Yes, but you're the Marine. Isn't it standard that you guys always go in first?" Lifeline insisted.

"Well, yeah but..." Leatherneck sighed. "Alright. I'm going in. Wish me luck." The Marine slowly peeked in. What he saw was a shock. The Marine's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Lifeline whispered, blinking. "Leatherneck? Leatherneck?"

"Hey Lifeline! Check it out!" The Marine Joe grinned. The red-suited medic blinked as he took a look inside.

"Whoa..." Lifeline's jaw dropped. "Oh my God..." A party had erupted in Shipwreck's house. There was all sorts of beverages and food. Loud music was playing, and a certain parrot was playing DJ.

"Awk! Let's get funky, baby!" Polly whistled as he scratched a record.

"Who are those people?" Leatherneck blinked.

"Isn't that..." Lifeline squinted his eyes. "Isn't that Short Fuse in there? In a jacuzzi? In the _living room?_"

"And with him, isn't that...Naomi Campbell and Gisele Bundchen?" Leatherneck's jaw dropped. "That mortar-firing son of a..."

"Oh, Lord..." Lifeline covered his eyes. "Leonardo DiCaprio would not be happy to see that." Leatherneck smirked.

"Eh, I always thought she could do better than that little primping Titanic pretty boy anyway. She's trading up." Leatherneck snickered. "Although I would be careful around Campbell. Get that broad mad and you'll get a cell phone in the head." A clunk was heard. "Like that."

"I always thought Naomi Campbell needed anger management." Lifeline frowned.

"You kidding? I think after some time in the obstacle course, she'd make a great Joe!" Leatherneck snickered. "No Cobra would ever be able to escape her with grenades!"

**Adventure World**

"This is insane!" The brown haired ex-model and Wolverine tank driver codenamed Cover Girl exclaimed as she dodged a punch from a robotic cowboy. "Aren't these things programmed to take it easy for brawls?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jake blinked as he caught one robot in the Crossface Chickenwing. "These things are acting abnormally aggressive."

"I think it's kinda cool. And realistic." Spyder grinned as she flipped over another charging robotic cowboy and blasted him in the back with one of her electric webs.

"Spyder, no!" Spirit exclaimed. "No powers! This isn't a training simulation!"

"Yeah, Spyder!" Wanda agreed as she threw a couple bottles at one cowboy. "This stuff is park property! If we damage these robots, we could end up getting our butts banned from this place."

"The Misfits banned from somewhere. That's a big shock." Angelica rolled her eyes as she tried to hold back one robot cowboy with the help of a swinging stool.

"Oh yeah, like we _intend_ it." Wanda grumbled as she tripped one robot by yanking out a rug from under it. "You know, I really can't stand not being able to use my hex powers."

"Hey, why not try that new trick you were working on?" Spyder suggested as she ran up the wall to escape one robot cowboy.

"Oh yeah." Jake remembered. "You were working on a way to control the effects of your hexes." **(1)**

"Give it a try, young one." Spirit encouraged as he flipped over one cowboy in a judo throw.

"Okay..." Wanda nodded. "But you're gonna have to give me a minute." Her hands started to glow blue. "I need to concentrate to get this hex right."

"Make it quick! These things are tough!" Jake yelled, punching out one robot cowboy. "Ow..." He rubbed his knuckles with a frown. "Man, of all the times not to go into my Dragon Mode..."

"I wonder if the X-Men are doing alright?" Angelica wondered.

"Knowing them, they're probably in their big ol' mansion, enjoying the sunshine, living it up." Wanda grumbled as she charged her hex and tried to dodge a blow from another robotic cowboy.

"I just hope Fox is staying out of trouble." Jake sighed. "He can be quite a pain if he's not watched over."

**The Xavier Institute**

Jason Fox, the orange-haired mutant known as Foxfire, was storming out of the Danger Room's locker room area. A native of Detroit, Jason was known as Foxfire because of his powers of invisibility and the ability to shoot flames from his hands. He preferred to be called by his last name, and he was a former member of the Hellions, alongside his old friend Jake Wildfire, the Misfit codenamed Red Dragon.

"Stupid razzum frazzum Summers..." Foxfire grumbled, pulling out a mirror and comb and brushing his long orange hair. "I _really_ hate him and his Danger Room protocols. Not only does he not respect me as a superhero, his brutal training sessions mess up my awesome hair!" He put it back into its trademark ponytail. "There, that's more like it." He smiled as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Ah well, my hair is always fixable. Good thing those sessions didn't mess up my face." He sighed. "You know, I wish I could punch Summers right now, but he just had to be going out on some romantic thing with Jean." He noticed that he had wandered into the X-Men's garage. In particular, he had wandered towards Scott's car. The orange-haired mutant then heard an explosion.

"KITTY!" The voice of Sam Guthrie screamed. "YOU MONSTER! LOOK AT THIS! THOSE PANCAKES YOU MADE JUST ATE THE NINTENDO!"

"And I think one of them may have eaten Jamie, too." Tabitha Smith added.

"I'm okay..." Jamie called weakly. "No more pancakes...pleeeeeeeease..." A cunning evil smirk crossed Foxfire's face as he looked at Scott's car. The orange-haired Detroit native pulled out his cell phone and dialed Scott's number.

"Summers, shut up for five minutes. I know you don't like me and quite frankly, I don't care. I'm not going to trust these morons to fix it. Now shut up and let me finish. If they find out I told you, the other X-Men will toast me...what am I talking about? They wrecked that piece of junk you call a Mustang." Foxfire pulled the phone away from his face and winced as Scott's scream could be heard from it. He tried not to snicker.

"'BERTO! GET BACK HERE!" Tabby was heard roaring. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU RICH SNOTBAG!" Foxfire smirked.

"Yeah, that was Tabby." Fox nodded. "No, she didn't wreck it...not alone, anyway. All the X-Men helped! Look, long story short, the car got wrecked, and now they're trying to fix it." The sly mutant smirked. "It's not working out. Tabby's trying to beat Roberto senseless with a tire iron. I think he tried to sell the engine on eBay. Why anyone would want to buy parts from _your_ car, I will never know."

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Piotr was heard screaming. "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME!"

"Kitty made pancakes." Fox explained. "Yeah, they ate the Nintendo. And some of your trash pile's parts. And Jamie." Fox tried not to laugh. "Yeah, Jamie's fine, we got him out of there. He's messed up, though. I'd keep away from him for the next two, maybe three weeks. He'll bite. Don't ask me, I'm not a psychiatrist!"

"Foxfire, where are you? We need your help with someone." Storm was heard calling.

"I gotta go, man. I'll talk to you later. Sorry about your Mustang. Look at it this way, it's out of its misery. Bye!" Fox ended the call. He snickered. "Oh, if I could see the look on his face..." **(2)**

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? Will Scott lose it? Can our heroes save the day? Will Hawk end the party at Shipwreck's house? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!

**(1) – Something I saw in the Kurt Busiek/George Perez run on _Avengers._**

**(2) – A nod to the fic "Call of the Wolverine" by ridesandruns. It's a very funny fic.**


	10. Malfunction!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "EX-TER-MI-NATE!"**

Chapter 10: Malfunction!

**The Xavier Institute**

"Hmmm-hmmm hm hmmm, hm hmmm..." Jason Fox smiled as he walked into the Common Room. A smile crossed the orange-haired mutant's face.

"Hey, man. You look happy." A voice greeted. Fox turned and saw Jesse Aaronson, the mutant known as Badlam. Jesse brushed his dreadlocked hair back.

"Oh yeah." Foxfire grinned. "You won't believe what I did."

"What'd you do?" Jesse blinked.

"Oh, nothing much." Fox smirked. "I just really ramped up his blood pressure."

"That doesn't take much." Jesse shook his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Fox snickered. "All I had to do was call him and tell him that his car was wrecked, and he _freaked!_" The Detroit native burst out laughing.

"Let me guess." Jesse rolled his eyes with a smile. "You told him someone tried to help fix the car and it blew to bits, right? You know how Scotty gets when his precious car is touched by people who are not him."

"Oh yeah." Fox nodded.

"...Man, I need to do something. I'm getting forgotten here." Jesse complained. "You had some time in the spotlight. What's it like?"

"Meh." Jason shrugged. "It's alright for awhile. After that, though...you kind of end up wishing that you weren't."

"Really?" Jesse blinked.

"Yeah, when you're in the spotlight, a lot of great things can happen to you, but a lot of bad things can happen, too." He heard a ringing. "Oh, hang on, pal." He pulled out his cell phone and opened it. "Yello?"

"Who is it?" Jesse wondered.

"It's Scott." Fox snickered.

"Oh, this'll be good." Jesse snickered.

"Make some noises." Fox instructed. He went back to the phone. "Uh, hey Summers, how's it going? Oh, repairs on the car are going fine. As far as I know."

"BOOOOLAAAAA WHUUUAAAAAAA!" Jesse yelled.

"Oh God!" Fox feigned horror. "Oh God! The pancakes are back! Kitty's pancakes! Back, you monsters! Back! Summers, Kitty snuck into the kitchen again! Katherine Pryde! What monsters do you create?! You should burn in the infernal pits!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Jesse snickered.

"Oh, God!" Fox called out again. "Summers, it's horrible! The pancakes just ate the engine. Your junkpile will need a new engine. Where can you get one? Look pal, just because I'm from Detroit don't mean I know about cars. Well, you should've gotten a Fox Motors vehicle. They don't have those quality problems."

"Oh God, Jamie put that down now!" Jesse imitated Jean's voice.

"Yeah, now Jamie's running around hyped on pixie sticks. Again. And he's spray-painting WATCH THE HAIR! Yeah, your car's now pink and pastel purple. Fits you, I think." Fox held out his phone so Jesse could hear. "He's crying!" Both Jesse and Fox started snickering.

"We're gonna make him crack!" Jesse snickered.

"Yeah..." Fox smirked. "Keep imitating those voices." Jesse nodded.

"Alright, now hand over yer money!" Jesse yelled.

"Oh, man! We just got attacked! No, some stupid robbers think this is a bank. Yeah, I think they're legally retarded. Kinda like the rest of your family." Fox winced and pulled the phone from his ear. Loud cursing could be heard from it. "Okay, okay! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know! Not like you announce it or anything."

"Hit a sore spot?" Jesse winced. Fox nodded.

"Let's freak him out some more."

**Main Street**

Althea and Todd were checking out the shops in Main Street.

"Hey, Toddles." Althea grinned.

"Yo." Todd looked up from a rack of toy cars.

"Does this shirt look good on me?" Althea grinned. She held up a white t-shirt to her chest. On the shirt was written 'I survived Adventure World and all I got was this lousy T-shirt' in blue letters. Todd smiled.

"Al, you'd look good in anything." Todd complemented honestly. Althea smiled.

"Aww, you're sweet." The dark-haired hydrokinetic grinned, kissing Todd on the cheek.

"Heh heh..." Todd blushed. "Go and get it, Al. You would look good in it."

"I'm sure I would." Al smirked. "But then again, you'd say I'd look good if I was wearing nothing at all." Todd's yellow eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red.

"Alllll..." A blushing Todd groaned. The dark-haired hydrokinetic giggled.

"Awww..." She cooed. "Don't worry about it, Toddles. You know I'm only kidding."

"Yeah, yeah." The amphibious mutant waved it off. "Hey, look!" Todd grinned. "I want to get this mug!" He held up a black mug that had the Adventure World logo and had the words 'Best Vacation Ever' on it in red letters.

"Ooh, that mug is nice." Althea grinned. "We've earned that mug. Let's pick it up."

"Sure thing." Todd nodded. "Man, I can't believe this vacation has gone so well. It's almost like a miracle, yo."

"Uh-huh." Althea agreed with a nod and a smile. "Nobody got into any trouble, and everyone is enjoying themselves. What a great day." An intercom crackled.

"Althea Delgado, your silver-haired brother has been detained and is in custody."

"Oh, no..." Todd groaned.

"Pietro." Althea growled. "I don't believe it! That hyperactive little jerk!"

"I shoulda known, yo." Todd shook his head shamefully. "Well, look at it this way, Althea. At least your old man probably found a way to-!"

"Althea Delgado, your older, fatter, uglier, sailor hat-wearing brother has been detained and is in custody." The intercom crackled again.

"_Ugly?!_" The voice of an outraged Shipwreck could be heard screaming briefly before the intercom shut off.

"Me and my big mouth, yo." Todd groaned, banging his head on a shelf. Althea looked around at the people, who were gossiping.

"Shameful!"

"Some people just can't behave!"

"I'm glad I'm not part of that family." An old woman sniffed. An embarrassed Althea groaned.

"...Sorry, yo." Todd put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Althea shook her head and waved it off.

"It's alrlight, Toddles." Althea reassured. "It's not your fault."

"I guess we can't get the mug, huh?" Todd winced.

"I am going to _**kill**_ them..." Althea growled.

**Western World**

"Everybody!" Wanda called out. "Duck! I'm going to throw the hex!"

"Down!" Cover Girl yelled. She, Spirit, Jake, Anglica, Xi, and Spyder hit the ground.

"YYYYYAHHHHH!" Wanda pitched her hex, hitting one of the cowboy robots. Unfortunately, Wanda's hex messed up. It caused the robot to explode. And right afterwards, the other robots exploded.

"Nice work, Witchie!" Spyder grumbled.

"Oops." Wanda winced. "Sorry about that. That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well, I knew this had to happen sometime." Jake sighed. "Didn't Airtight theorize that your powers had a probability of screwing up?"

"Yeah, around twenty percent of my hexes screw up." Wanda nodded. "He did some testing on my powers."

"Looks like we got a bad roll this time." Angelica winced.

"Perhaps we should leave before we get arrested." Xi reminded.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Jake nodded.

"We should talk to security, try to clear things up." Cover Girl sighed.

**The Control Center**

The Control Center was the main hub of Adventure World. There, the large amount of animatronics and robots used by the theme park were built and maintained. Two scientists were repairing a robot built to resemble a Triceratops.

"Attention! We nned more Bort license plates! I repeat, we need more Bort license plates!" The intercom announced.

"Hey, you saw the game last night?" Repairman Number 1 asked the other repairman.

"Naw, I didn't get to." Repairman number 2 shook his head sadly. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, it was great!" Repairman number 1 grinned. "You won't believe what happened during the second half!"

"What?" Repairman number 2 snickered. "A player got a limb broken in a gruesome manner?"

"Nah, somebody managed to screw with the game ball." The first repairman smirked. "When Johnson kicked for the field goal, it exploded into confetti, man! The people in the stands started to riot! They were furious!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not!" The first repairman defended himself. "I have the game on tape! I'll show it to you! I'll bring it here tomorrow, and you can see!"

"Fellas!" A scientist ran up to the repairmen. "We got a problem! Someone hacked the robots! They put a flaw in the programming! And it's starting to affect them!"

"Huh?" The repairmen blinked. The scientist sighed.

"Someone's going to make the robots go wild." He explained simply. The robot triceratops started acting completely crazy. "Like that!"

"What? HEY!" The repairmen screamed.

Well, well, well! Looks like this trip is going to be a disaster! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? Who is behind all this? Will the gang get home in one piece? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. Prelude!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Oh, no! A HAIL STORM OF ORANGE DRINK!" -Master Shake, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_**

Chapter 11: Prelude!

**The Pit**

General Hawk was going over some paperwork in his office. However, Hawk was always known more as a man of action. He hated paperwork. Unfortunately, paperwork was a part of military life. He sighed as he looked down at the requisition form on his desk.

"Ahhhh..." He groaned. "Too bad Trinity's gone to that theme park. I could use them to fill out this form for me. Ah, well. I know a good use for this." He took the form and started folding it. When he was done, he had made a paper swan. The general then took another form and made an airplane out of it. "And away you go!" He lightly tossed the airplane, and he watched it fly across his office. The door opened and Beach Head walked in.

"Hey general, I wanted to talk to you about the AIE!" He got hit in the eye by the airplane. The paper airplane hit the ground.

"Ah, geez!" Hawk winced,moving to help Beach Head. "You alright, soldier?" Beach Head shook his mask-covered head and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beach Head nodded. "I'm alright."

"Sorry about that." Hawk apologized. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, yeah." Beach Head muttered. "Anyway Hawk, I came to tell you about the noise coming from Shipwreck's place."

"What noise?" Hawk blinked.

"You don't hear it?" Beach Head's green mask-covered jaw dropped.

"I had this office soundproofed." Hawk explained. "I got tired of hearing Pietro screaming all the time."

"He should _really_ learn to stop getting under everyone's skins so much." Beach Head grumbled. "Anyway, there's a lot of noise coming from Shipwreck's place. Short Fuse investigated and he went missing, then Lifeline and Leatherneck went to investigate, and now they disappeared!" A beeping was heard from his Joe-Com. "Hang on. Beach Head here."

"Beach Head!" The voice of the Joe medic known as, appropriately enough, Doc, was heard from the watch. "Bree's gone! She left to find Lifeline and she never came back!" Hawk and Beach-Head looked at each other.

"Alright." Hawk nodded. "Let's go over to Shipwreck's house. I want to know what's going on over there."

**The Xavier Institute**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!!!" Kitty Pryde, the intangibility-wielding mutant known as Shadowcat, screamed in horror as she raced down a hallway of the Xavier Institute. She took a look behind her, and her eyes widened. "YIKES!" She phased through a wall.

"KITTY! YOU GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING RIGHT THIS SECOND!" An enraged Jean Grey roared as she flew after Kitty, wielding a frying pan. She used her telekinesis to smash her way through the wall that Kitty had phased her way through. "YOUR PHASING POWERS WON'T SAVE YOU, PRYDE!"

"I thought we had these blasted things corralled!" Scott grumbled, firing his trademark optic blasts. He was firing a blast at a large flat golden brown monster with a gaping maw lined with razor-sharp teeth, and white muscular legs. The blast knocked the creature back.

"What Ah'd like to know is how does Kitty _make_ these things?!" Rogue exclaimed as she punched out another pancake monster.

"She should change her name to Kitty Frankenstein and be done with it already!" Bobby grumbled as he caused several monsters to slip thanks to icing up the ground beneath them.

"Thanks!" Tabby waved before throwing a group of her energy bombs on the slipped-up monsters. They howled in pain as they got hit by the explosions.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Beast gasped as he flipped out of the way of a charging pancake monster, causing it to crash into a wall. "I do believe that I enjoyed Katherine's cooking better when it merely caused mass food poisoning around the Institute."

"Give it back! Give it!" Jamie Madrox roared, tugging on a Playstation. On the other end, a small pancake monster was tugging with its mouth.

"Grrrr..." The pancake monster growled.

"You overgrown batter bags may have eaten the Nintendo, but I won't let you monsters eat the Playstation!"Jamie yelled, tugging harder. "Let go!"

"Grrrrr..." The pancake monster started shaking.

"WAI-YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI! HELP ME!" Jamie screamed. Foxfire and Jesse walked in.

"Hey, what's going on here GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!" Fox's eyes widened behind his trademark red shades.

"Foxfire! Bedlam! Quit gawking and give us a hand here!" Scott yelled. Fox groaned.

"You know, why do you people let Shadowcat cook?! Kitty's got a pretty face, but she can't cook for jack!"

"We don't! She snuck her way in!" Scott snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty was heard screaming.

"COME BACK HERE!" Jean was heard yelling. "I WANNA RE-ENACT THAT SCENE FROM THE SOPRANOS!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kitty screamed.

"You asked for it!" Scott grumbled.

**Adventure World**

Althea Delgado muttered and clenched her fists as she marched over to Adventure World's detention area. It was a place where troublemakers were put until their relatives could pick them up. In Althea's case, two people close to her were incarcerated: Her father, the Joe sailor codenamed Shipwreck, and her fellow Misfit Pietro Maximoff, the silver-haired mutant speedster known as Quicksilver. Accompanying her were her boyfriend Todd Tolensky, the amphibious mutant codenamed Toad, and two security guards.

"Easy, Althea..." Todd calmed his girlfriend, rubbing her shoulders. "Don't worry, yo. You'll get to get your hands on Shipwreck and Quicksilver soon enough." The black-and-blue-haired water-manipulator sighed and unclenched her fists.

"Thanks, Toddles." She nodded.

"_Aaaaal!_" An embarrassed Todd blushed. "Don't call me that in front of the guards!" He indicated the two guards with his thumb. The two guards smiled at them.

"Ah, young love." The first guard chuckled. "Ain't it grand, Ed?"

"Yeah, it sure is, Bill." The second guard chuckled back. "I remember my first girlfriend. Long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, curves like a river..."

"Yeah, and she had no clue you existed." Bill remembered. "I remember my first girlfriend. Her name was Andrea."

"Didn't she cheat on you with that linebacker?" Ed frowned.

"Oh yeah." Bill shook his head. "I got that sonovagun back, though."

"Yeah, you told me about it." Ed nodded. "You filled his car with manure and set it on fire. Not to mention that you slashed the tires."

"And I bashed out his car's lights with a crowbar." Bill smirked. "I went to jail for two nights and he beat the living bejesus out of me when I got out, but it was worth it." Todd blinked at the two guards. He then shook his head and turned back to Althea.

"If you want my advice, my little starfish, I suggest you take it easy on Pietro." Todd suggested.

"Why?" Althea blinked.

"Because I heard that Wanda is on her way, and you know what she'll want to do when she gets here: Beat Pietro within an inch of his life." Todd reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Althea nodded. "I'll have to remember to save some for Wanda."

"In here, Miss Delgado." Ed pointed towards their cell.

"Thank you." Althea thanked kindly with a nod. She walked towards the cell. Todd smiled at the guards.

"I'm going to marry her one day." He told the guards. Ed and Bill smiled back.

"You two do seem cute together." Ed smiled.

"Yeah. Treasure these times, kid." Bill advised.

"Oh, I intend to." Todd nodded.

"YOU BONEHEADS!" Althea's roar was heard from Shipwreck and Pietro's cell. Todd ran towards her.

"Al, you okay?!" Todd asked.

"Guards, keep her away from us!" Shipwreck yelled.

"We were having a nice time, until you two decided to get yourselves into trouble!" Althea snapped angrily. "What is _wrong_ with you two?!"

"The mascot made fun of me!" Pietro argued. Althea glared at the speedster, making him wince.

"I also called Wanda. She's on her way." Althea told him. Pietro gasped.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "Althea, you lunatic! Do you have any idea what she'll do to me?!"

"Oh yeah." Althea scowled, crossing her arms. "And you are going to be in big trouble!"

"How'd they end up here?" The hydrokinetic asked one of the guards.

"They got into a fight with a mascot." Ed rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Althea yelled.

"Uh oh..." Shipwreck and Pietro winced.

"Here we go." Todd snickered.

"You two picked a fight with a MASCOT?!" Althea yelled.

"He was trying to beat up Pietro!" Shipwreck tried to defend himself.

"And the mascot called me a freak!" Pietro added.

"According to the mascot, silver-boy over there took off his costume head in front of a bunch of little kids." Bill explained.

"He called me a freak!" Pietro exclaimed in his own defense. Althea grumbled.

"Pietro, I would kill you right now, but I'm waiting for Wanda." The black-and-blue-haired girl groaned. Pietro squeaked in fear.

"Whyyyyyyyy?!" Pietro whined. A beeping was heard from Althea's Joe-Com.

"Wavedancer speaking." She answered.

"Althea! Come quick! The robots are mad!" The voice of Paul Starr was heard exclaiming. "Hurry!"

"Uh oh..." Todd blinked. Althea groaned.

"This is like Westworld!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the big brawl is finally coming up! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? Can the X-Men stop the killer pancakes? Will Jean get her hands on Kitty? And will Hawk and Beach-Head crash the party at Shipwreck's house? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	12. A Little Plot Advancement

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Life sucks, and then you die!" - Vince McMahon**

Chapter 12: A Little Plot Advancement!

**The Xavier Institute**

"AAAAAAAAAH! Help me!" Kitty Pryde screamed as she ran through a wall, leading to the X-Men's garage. The wall blew open behind her, and a furiously flying Jean Grey was flying after her, waving a frying pan.

"I KILL YOU! I KILL YOU!" Jean Grey screamed, waving the frying pan like a lunatic. "I KILL YOU GOOD! I KILL YOU TILL YOU DIE!" Scott Summers, the optic blaster codenamed Cyclops, jumped through the hole and raced after Jean.

"Jean! Come back here!" He yelled. "Jean! You're going to cause another panic!"

"MAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA!" Kitty screamed, running through Scott's car.

"RAAAAAAH!" Jean flew by, using her telekinesis to shove Scott's car out of the way...into the living room.

"Jean, you-! AAAGH! MY CAR!" Scott yelled. "Jean, you wrecked my car!"

"Sorry, Scott!" Jean was heard apologizing. "I'll get it fixed later! Right now, I got a Shadowcat to skin! YOUHEAR ME, PRYDE?!?! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE! AND I'LL MAKE YOUR HIDE INTO A RUG! WHICH I'LL USE AS THE GIRLS' BATHROOM RUG!"

"DO YOU HEAR THAT?! I THINK SHE'S SERIOUS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kitty was heard screaming. A whimpering Scott sank to his knees.

"My car..." He whimpered, staring at his wrecked car. "My car...My car...My car...My car..." Jason Fox and Jesse Aaronson, the X-Men members known as Foxfire and Bedlam, walked in through the hole that Jean made.

"Ho-lee..." Fox snickered. "Lookit what Jean did. She's going to have to clean this up after she's through skinning Kitty."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitty's scream was heard from the distance.

"COME 'ERE, YA COWARD! COME 'ERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!" Jean Grey was heard roaring.

"Hey look, Fox." Jesse pointed Scott out.

"My car...My car...My car...My car..." Scott whimpered.

"Oh, man..." Fox shook his head with a smile. "Let's go see what he got himself into this time."

"My car...My car...My car...My car..." Scott whimpered. Jesse and Fox walked up to the whimpering optic blaster.

"Summers, did you wreck your hunk of junk again?" Fox teased.

"My car...My car...My car...My car..." Scott whimpered.

"Scott?" Jesse blinked. "...you okay?" He poked Scott slightly.

"My car...my car...my car..." Scott whimpered.

"Well, look at it this way, pal." Fox smiled, patting Scott's shoulder. "Your hunk of junk is out of its misery."

"My car...Guhhh-uh!" Scott shook his head and got up.

"Dude!" Jesse's jaw dropped.

"Uh...sorry about that." Scott smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"...Jean messed you up, you know that?" Fox frowned, crossing his arms.

"I uh, are the rest of the pancake monsters dealt with?" Scott changed the subject.

"Yeah, we got 'em corralled." Fox nodded. "Some of 'em put up quite a fight, though."

"Oh yeah." Jesse nodded, rolling his eyes. "One of them ate Jamie, but we managed to rescue him."

"I'm okay..." Jamie was heard calling weakly. "No more pancakes...pleeeeeeeease..."

"Ah, you'll be alright, Madrox!" Fox called. "Just keep your multiplying butt in that infirmary."

"What're we going to do with the monsters, Scott?" Jesse inquired.

"Hmmm..." Scott frowned to himself, scratching his chin in concentration. "That's the problem. What _do_ we do with them?"

"You know, Thor once told me there is a zoo in Asgard." Fox remembered. "Maybe we can call him and he can take 'em there." Scott nodded.

"That's an idea..." The optic blaster agreed. "Call Thor and see if..."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!" Kitty was heard screaming.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Jean was heard cackling. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Scott groaned.

"Can you guys get somebody to calm jean down and save Kitty?" Scott sighed. Fox shrugged.

"We ain't doin' it. We don't wanna get killed." Fox grunted.

"I know. That's why I want you two to find someone that can." Scott explained.

"I'll call the 101st Airborne." Jesse sighed as he started to leave the room.

"You might want to call the Delta Force and the SEALs, too." Fox snickered.

**The Pit**

Meanwhile, in the Pit, insanity was still ruling. General Hawk and Beach Head were marching up to Shipwreck's house.

"Sounds like a party is going on in there, Hawk." Beach Head noted. The sounds of loud music and hooting and hollering could be heard from inside the house.

"I want know what's going on inside that house once and for all." Hawk grumbled. "Shipwreck is not in the house. Who was left in there?"

"Not any of the Misfits, or their handlers." Beach Head frowned. "Wait...that buzzard Shipwreck owns..." Hawk's jaw dropped.

"POLLY!" They both exclaimed.

"Naww..." Beach Head shook his head. "There's no way! There's no way that Polly could organize a party by himself!"

"Beach Head, you'd be surprised what Polly can pull off on his own." Hawk sighed. "One time, he somehow managed to get the premiere of that _Captain Nebula_ movie here. I don't know how he did it, but he freakin' did it."

"Man, Thunderbolt was furious when he found out." Beach Head shook his head. "The kid kept yelling and screaming that he was trying to get the premiere to happen at Malibu Base."

"Yeah, I had fun explaining _that_ to the Pentagon." Hawk sighed.

"Did you explain before or after the generals there laughed themselves sick?" Beach Head blinked.

"I dunno anymore." Hawk sighed. He marched up to the door and knocked on it. "Polly! Polly, I know you're in there!" He knocked again. "Polly, I wanna talk to you." He waited with a frown.

"Heh. This is going to be fun." Beach Head smirked to himself, crossing his arms. "Polly should know that you _never_ keep General Hawk waiting." In short order, Hawk's patience had evaporated.

"POLLY!" Hawk yelled, pounding the door. "I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY, BIRD! I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" He fumed for a minute. "Fine!" He kicked the door down. His jaw dropped. "Oh my God!"

**Adventure World**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" A tourist screamed as he was chased by a robotic pirate.

"Yarrrr! Pillage! Pillage!" The robotic pirate exclaimed in a monotone voice, slashing its saber.

"C'mere, ya Jack Sparrow wannabe!" A voice yelled. The robotic pirate stopped, only to get tackled and smashed by a Dallas Cowboys jersey-wearing Fred Dukes, the powerhouse codenamed Blob. "That's how we do it! Welcome to the NFL, fool!"

"Bzzzz...Pil-pil-pillaaaaage..." The smashed pirate stuttered.

"Fred, quit playing linebacker and help us out here!" Althea yelled. She used a pole as a makeshift baton. The hydrokinetic was fighting a gladiator robot.

"For the Empire!" The robotic gladiator exclaimed as it swiped at Althea with its net.

"Sorry, yo!" Todd grinned as he hopped up to the gladiator. "No netting my girl!" With one mighty leap, Todd took the gladiator's head off with one mighty dropkick. "Oh yeah! I knew wrestling was educational!" The head landed in the hands of Airtight.

"Hey..." The CBR Warfare expert and amateur inventor grinned. "I'm keeping this head!" He and the other Joes that were with the Misfits were under a table.

"Great! Just great!" Cover Girl grumbled. "Robots rampage, and we have no guns! This is terrible! I wish I had my tank!" Shipwreck crawled up to them.

"Hey, I found beer!" He grinned happily, holding up a bottle of beer. The crazy sailor started to drink it.

"Oh yeah, trust you to find beer in the middle of a crisis!" Low Light grumbled. "What're we gonna do? We can't beat up the robots!"

"You can." Airtight reminded. "Remember? You can turn your body into various substances. You should be out there helping the kids."

"And what're _you_ doing, genius?" Low Light retorted. "You're fiddling about with a head."

"Actually, I'm trying to see what's causing these malfunctions." Airtight explained. He then sighed. "I wish I had my tools." A white lab-coat wearing man stumbled under the table. "Oh, a scientist. How convenient."

"Oh, God. Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God oh God..." He whimpered over and over.

"Calm down, man." Cover Girl put her hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"The robots!" He exclaimed. "They're all mad! Somebody hacked 'em! I don't know who, and I don't know how, but he hacked 'em! They all went nuts!"

"Hacking, huh?" Spirit frowned. The Joes looked at each other.

"Virus!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the brawl will continue! What madness will happen next? Will Jean really skin Kitty alive? Can the Joes stop Virus? And will Hawk shut the party down? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	13. Confrontation!

**Theme Park Problems**

**Disclaimer: "Holy schnikeys!" **

Chapter 13: Confrontation!

**The Xavier Institute**

Jean Grey sat in a room that had white walls, ceiling and floor. The door was actually a forcefield. She was sitting in a sort of brig that Forge had built in the under-area of the Mansion for just such an occasion.

"Oh, come on..." Jean begged to the people standing outside her room. "Let me out of here. Come on."

"Do you promise not to kill Kitty?" Scott Summers frowned, crossing his arms.

"I guarantee nothing." Jean grumbled.

"Then you're staying in there." Scott told her.

"Well, Forge. I have to say that this is one of your better inventions." Hank McCoy, the east, complimented the Cheyenne mutant.

"Thank you, Beast." Forge smiled with some pride.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "Now all we have to do is hope that it doesn't go wrong...like a lot of your other inventions tend to do."

"Oh, thank you very much." Forge groaned. "Let's all make fun of the Cherokee mutant inventor. Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

"Ah know. It is." Rogue smiled slightly.

"Come on, Scott. _Pleeeeeeeease?_" Jean begged.

"No way, Jean." Scott shook his head. "You'll go after Kitty again."

"She deserved it." Jean grumbled. "It's her fault that those pancake monsters rampaged." Storm walked in.

"Thor is here." Storm told the others. "He wants to know where the monsters are."

"I hope he smites 'em." Jean muttered with a pout. "Smites 'em good."

"Ah, good." Beast nodded. "Let's go see him." Beast started to leave.

"Yeah, Ah gotta go ask him if She-Hulk found that clothes store Ah told her about in the city." Rogue came with him.

"Yeah, I gotta go as well. I want to see if Sonic Blue made that thing I asked him to." Forge remembered as he started to leave as well.

"Yeah, I'll stay here." Scott nodded. "So Jean can have some company."

"Alright. Knock yourself out." Forge waved. An explosion was heard from upstairs. "Aw, man..." Scott sighed and turned back to Jean.

"Come on, Scott." Jean begged. "I'll be good."

"No way, Jean." The optic blaster told the redhead. "I know you."

"_Pleeeeeeease?_" Jean looked at Scott cutely, twirling her red hair around her finger.

"No way, Jeannie." Scott shook his head.

"I'll be good, Scott. I promise..." Jean promised in a sultry voice. "I don't want to hurt Kitty anymore."

"Good, because we can't find her." Scott told her, purposely ignoring her attempts at flirting with him, although if he could, he'd admit he was having trouble. "You spooked her so bad, we don't know where she ran off to." Meanwhile, Beast had come to meet the "teenage" Avenger and Norse God of Thunder.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Thor. We really appreciate it." Beast thanked sincerely, shaking the Norse god's hand.

"'Tis no trouble, friend Beast." Thor chuckled. "I am honored to provide aid to those who need it."

"I'm sure that even you found it hard to believe that we needed you for this." Beast led Thor onward.

"Aye, I admit." Thor admitted. "I do admit, I hast found it difficult to comprehend monsters that ere actually flapjacks. Until I hath realized that the fair Kitty Pryde hast something to do with their existence."

"Yes, we do try to keep Kitty away from the kitchen, but she's gotten wilier." Beast nodded. "She's become a regular Frankenstein. Anyway, the pancake monsters are right this way."

"Ah." Thor nodded. "Speaking of fair Katherine, where hast she gone?"

"We can't find her." Beast sighed. "Jean scared her so much she vanished. I hope she is alright." Kitty Pryde herself was sitting up in her room, the one she shared with Rogue. She was lying under her bed, twitching and in the fetal position.

"Can't sleep...Jean will eat me...Can't sleep...Jean will eat me..." She whimpered. Meanwhile, Fox and Bedlam were looking at Scott's wrecked car.

"Wow, Fox." Jesse whistled. "Remind me to never get Jean mad."

"Oh yeah." Fox nodded, crossing his arms. "...Look at this."

"And this thing is a Mustang, Fox." Jesse sighed.

"If Summers is taking care of your Mustang, it's better off in the scrapyard." Fox sighed, shaking his head.

"...Why do you dislike Scott so much, anyway?" Jesse blinked. Fox shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm better than him, I guess."

**Adventure World**

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!" A robotic sumo wrestler charged. Unfortunately for it, it charged towards Fred Dukes, the powerhouse known as the Blob. The mighty young mutant just smirked.

"Nothing moves the Blob, big man." Fred smirked, crossing his arms. The robot slammed into Fred, only to get wrecked. "I hope we don't get into trouble for smashing these robots."

"It's not like we had the option, man." Lance Alvers, the geokinetic codenamed Avalanche, grumbled as he sent a couple robots flying with tremors.

"Ugh! Yah! Eat microwaves!" Angelica Jones, the heat-packing mutant codenamed Firestar, yelled as she blasted several robots with her microwaves. "Hey Pyro! Give me a hand here! Pyro?" She turned around and groaned. "Pyro!"

"_La la la la laaaaa!_" St. John Allerdyce, the insane Australian pyrokinetic known as Pyro, was occupied. He had found a headless robot dressed like Marie Antoinette and he was happily dancing with it. The crazy reddish-blond mutant was oblivious to the fight going on around him. "_La la la la la la laaaaa..._" Angelica watched this in amazement.

"I don't believe it." She shook her head. "That idiot. There's a fight going on and that idiot is dancing with a robot. A _headless_ robot."

"I'm doing a waltz." John grinned happily, like he had just achieved something great.

"...I hope one of these robots gets you." Angelica grumbled. She blasted another robot, one dressed as a Wild West showgirl. The head of the robot flew off, and landed perfectly on the head of the robot that John was dancing with.

"Hey, me girl has a new head! And she looks divine! Almost as divine as you, Fire Angel." John grinned. A growling Angelica grabbed a fallen robot's arm, stomped over to John, and clobbered him with it. "OW! What'd I do?"

"Ooga booga boogie boogie!" A caveman robot tried to swat Spyder with his club.

"Hey! Bad caveman! Down!" Spyder yelled, ducking and dodging

**The Adventure World control center**

"Hee hee hee hee..." Vincent James, the insane English mutant Dreadnok known as Virus, cackled madly as he watched the Misfits battle the robots of Adventure World. "Oh, how I love seeing the Misfits in life-threatening situations. Hey, maybe one of them could end up dead." He then noticed Althea fighting a robot shaped like a bear. "Oh, now I thought that I programmed those things not to harm me beloved Althea. I told them to bring her to me alive and unharmed!" Virus frowned. "I got it! I'll have Althea and that filthy Toad brought to me, and then I'll make that backwater excuse for a mutant fight the Godzilla robot. That'll show her that I'm better than Toad. After all, I'm smarter than him, I'm better looking than him, and I'm not some genetic mistake like he is. I'm a _real_ mutant. He's a leftover from a science experiment gone wrong."

"Funny, we often say the same things about you,Virus." A feminine voice snarled at Virus. The mad mutant turned around and saw a group of ticked-off Joes standing at the doorway.

"Oh, great. You Joes always want to ruin my fun." Virus sighed.

"You know Virus, you've been doing a lot of solo stuff lately." Spirit frowned. "Having problems with the Dreadnoks?" The crazy English mutant laughed at the question.

"My love of mayhem is far too great to just be a lackey all the time. I like to strike out on me own on occasion. Not like any of the Dreadnoks are bright enough to notice." Virus snickered.

"Hey Virus, why don't you be a good little boy and go to your room, huh?" Shipwreck grunted.

"You call that a threat, Shipwreck?" Low Light pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Shipwreck blinked.

"I got this idiot." Low Light turned himself into a cloud of nitrous oxide and flew towards Virus, intent on making the insane mutant laugh himself stupid and incapacitate himself.

"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty yank." Virus smirked. "Now that's not fair..." He activated a vacuum in his Battle Pack.

"Low Light! Watch out!" Cover Girl tried to warn, but it was too late. Virus managed to suck Low Light into his Battle Pack.

"Well...looks like it's just you and me. Oh right, none of you have powers. How can you _possibly_ beat me?" Virus laughed. "And your little kiddies are too busy with me robots to help you this time. Whatever shall you do?"

"We're Joes, Virus." Airtight growled. "We improvise. And we never give up, no matter what the odds."

"You know, that's what I like about you Joes." Virus smiled. "To me, having that kind of spirit doesn't indicate courage. It indicates stupidity. And I love you Joes for that. Just when I think you lot are the most idiotic group in the world, you show me that you can be even _dumber!_" Virus laughed at his own joke.

"Alright, that's it!" Shipwreck yelled, taking off his belt. "Get yer limey butt over here so I can give it the tanning it has been asking for a long time ago!"

"Oh, man!" Spirit groaned.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? Will Tor take the pancake monsters? Will Jean cool off? Can our heroes save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	14. Big Brawl!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "Chef, Chef! You need to get out of here before you get arrested, alright?!" - Kyle, _South Park_**

Chapter 14: Big Brawl!

**The Xavier Institute**

Jason Fox, the Detroit-born fire-throwing mutant codenamed Foxfire, walked down to the under-area of the Institute. With him was Jesse Aaronson, the electromagnetic energy-manipulating mutant codenamed Bedlam.

"Yo, Summers!" Foxfire called.

"Hey Scott, we're here to take over your shift." Jesse added.

"Summers? Summers?" Fox blinked. "Hey smeghead! Where are you?"

"Smeghead?" Jesse blinked.

"I've grown fond of _Red Dwarf._" Fox explained.

"Ah." Jesse nodded in understanding. "Scott?"

"You guys taking over?" Scott walked up. He wiped his brow and was blushing heavily.

"Yes, we are." Jesse nodded.

"What happened to your face, One-Eye?" Fox snickered. "You look like a tomato."

"Scott...come baaaaaack..." Jean Grey's voice was heard calling cutely.

"Oh, man..." Jesse's jaw dropped. Fox snickered.

"And here I was thinking that you were just a stick-in-the-mud." Fox snickered. "Go relax your pheromones, Summers. Jess here and I got this." Scott nodded. Fox watched him walk away with a smirk.

"What're you smirking about, Fox?" Jesse blinked.

"One thing you should know about Cyke over there, Bedlam." Fox snickered. "He may seem like a stiff, but Summers is surprisingly flexible, as the Danger Room footage of him and Jean I have obtained shows." The orange-haired mutant chuckled. "Come on, Jess. Let's go see Red."

"You're not going to send it to the Misfits, are you?" Jesse groaned. Fox grinned.

"You know me too well." The Detroit native smirked. Meanwhile, another little piece of business the X-Men had to deal with was being dealt with.

"Right over there, Thor." Hank McCoy, the bouncing blue Beast, led Thor to the Institute's grounds. Corralled in a makeshift fence were the pancake monsters. The Asgardian blinked.

"As you natives of Midgard say...Wow." The God of Thunder blinked.

"Indeed." Beast agreed. "Can you...?"

"Fear not, friend Beast." Thor reassured with a smile. "This shall be simple. I had told the others, and they are prepared for the beasts' arrival." He started to twirl his hammer. "Mighty Mjolnir, I command thee, send these beasts to their new home to be!" Thor threw the hammer. The mighty hammer spun around the fence, and it started to pick up speed. "Mine hammer hath the power to send these beasts to another dimension. I shall send them to Asgard, where they can possibly find a home." The hammer sped up faster and faster, forming a cyclone around the pancake monsters. Streaks of white light started to circle the cyclone, accompanied by a humming that slowly increased in loudness. After a short time, the cyclone turned into a column of white light. With a _**WHOOM**_, the column of light and the pancake monsters vanished, and Mjolnir returned to Thor's outstretched hand.

"Fascinating." Beast blinked. "That was... amazing."

"Aye. Mortals are often beheld by the sight." Thor agreed with a nod. "Anyhap, the deed is done. The Warriors Three are prepared for the flapjack creatures' arrival." The blond god then sighed. "I hope that Volstagg tries not to eat them."

"Volstagg?" Beast blinked.

"Volstagg the Voluminous." Thor nodded. "You and he would get along splendidly. He enjoys a good drink every now and then."

**The Pit**

"OH MY GOD!" General Hawk exclaimed. The sound of a record suddenly scratching to a stop and the party froze.

"What surprises me is that a party this wild is happening in Shipwreck's house...and Shipwreck isn't even here." Beach Head snickered. He then noticed the hot tub. "Short Fuze?"

"Uh..." The mortar-firing Joe blinked. "Uh, hi Beach-Head." He then looked over at the bikini-wearing beauties sitting next to him. "Oh, this is Tandy..." The blonde waved. "And this is Suzy." The redhead waved. "They're from Colorado."

"What's going on in here?" Hawk blinked.

"We're just..." Leatherneck looked around. He was playing cards with a pirate that looked disturbingly like Johnny Depp. "...having a party?"

"Awk! Shipwreck gone! Polly free for a few hours! Party time!" Polly whooped as he flew by.

"Oh, God..." Hawk groaned.

"Is that..." Beach Head pointed at the pirate. "Is that Jack Sparrow?" The pirate bowed in a flamboyant manner.

"Yes, Polly found the McGuffin Device and hit a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ DVD." Lifeline explained. He was talking to a brown-haired man in a blue uniform tunic with a black collar, black pants and boots. On the shirt was a gold insignia. "It's also how I'm talking to Dr. McCoy over here." Hawk's jaw dropped.

"Dr. McCoy? Dr. _Leonard_ McCoy? _Star Trek_ Leonard McCoy?" Hawk gaped.

"I kept telling you we should've destroyed that stupid device, but do you listen to me. _Noooooo_..." Beach Head complained.

"Dr. McCoy...um..." Hawk scratched the back of his head. "I'm truly sorry about this..."

"Are you kidding?" The Southern-born doctor grinned. "I like it here! Certainly better than hanging out with that blasted Vulcan all the time!"

**Adventure World**

"YAH!" Angelica Jones, the red-haired microwave-blaster known as Firestar, fired twin beams of heat from her hands. The beams hit a screeching robotic pterodactyl that was flying towards her. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Yeah, luv!"St. John Allerdyce, the insane Australian pyrokinetic mutant codenamed Pyro, called up at her as he torched a robotic lion that was leaping at him with help from a lighter he bought at one of Main Street's stores. He then noticed a group of robotic toy soldiers march towards him. "Me God..." He formed a pair of huge drumsticks from his lighter's flame. "DRUM SOLO!" He started to smash the toy soldiers with the drumsticks. "You know, it's too bad the robots went mad and all kill-crazy. You and I never got to go into the Tunnel of Love."

"You're going to be a very lonely man, John Allerdyce." Angelica grumbled.

"Aw, don't say that, luv." John grinned. He didn't quite get what Angelica just said to him. "You'll always have me."

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth, you moron!" Angelica screamed.

"YAHHHH!" Fred gave a robotic gladiator a mighty backhand, not noticing where it was flying.

"Huh?" Angelica turned around...and saw the gladiator fly towards her. "Oh, no..."

_**WHAM!**_

"WAHHHHHHH!" Angelica collided in mid-air with the gladiator robot, and she was sent flying into a fountain, and she ended up knocking her head against one of the tiers of the fountain.

_Sploosh!_

"Hey John, you hear that?" Fred asked the insane Australian as he ripped a robotic panther in half.

"No." John answered as he torched a robotic native. "Ah! Snake!" He immolated a snake. "Ah! Snake!"

**The control center**

"Okay, sit-rep." Cover Girl mumbled to herself. "We're in a control room, no weapons, and facing a psychotic mutant. The only one of us with any powers is trapped inside his invention. Any thoughts."

"We can't bum rush him." Spirit muttered. "He's insane, but he's not stupid."

"Awww, what're you flatscans afraid of?" Virus taunted with a mad cackle. "Come on, humans! Come and get you scared!" A banging was heard from within his Battle Pack. "Knock it off, Joe! You're beaten! Why can't you just die already?" Virus angrily smacked his Battle Pack.

"Come on, Virus." Shipwreck smirked, tapping his belt on his hand. "Why don't you be a good boy and get the whuppin you deserve?" Virus scowled.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I get beaten by a loudmouthed drunk like you." Virus's Battle Pack sprouted a laser that went over the mad Englishman's shoulder. "Goodbye, ya drunk. I'm sure that no one will miss ya."

_**KABOOM!**_

"AGH!" Virus screamed as his Battle Pack exploded. "Me Battle Pack!" A cloud of gas erupted from the remains of the pack and reformed into Low Light.

"How'd you do that?" Spirit blinked.

"Easy." Low Light shrugged. "Turned myself into methane gas, and waited for a part of Virus's little toy to overheat. Then kaboom. I blow my way out."

"Me pack...me pack..." Virus whimpered.

"Alright, everyone!" Cover Girl ordered. "Let's stop these robots! Airtight, you try to shut the robots down! We'll take care of Virus!"

"You got it!" Airtight nodded to the scientist with him. "Let's go! The kids are down there, and they're in big trouble!"

"You're gonna get it now, little punk." Low Light growled, grabbing Virus in a full nelson.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes just may save the day! What madness will happen next? Will Angelica be alright? Will Shipwreck get to tan Virus's hide? Will the pancake monsters be happy in Asgard? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	15. Capture!

**Theme Park Troubles**

**Disclaimer: "...I'm Batman." - Michael Keaton as Batman, _Batman_**

Chapter 15: Capture!

**The Xavier Institute**

"Uhm..." A heavily blushing Scott walked into the Institute's kitchen. Sitting at a table were Kurt Wagner and Paige Guthrie. Kurt was a German blue-furred spade-tailed three-fingered mutant with superhuman-level agility, reflexes, flexibility, and the power of teleportation. Paige was a young blonde from Kentucky with the ability to shed her skin, revealing new forms made of any material she wished. She was also the younger sister of Sam Guthrie, the New Mutants' own Cannonball. Scott immediately moved towards the fridge. Kurt and Paige looked up at him. The German was eating a sandwich and the blonde was reading a book.

"Guten Tag, Herr Summers." Kurt grinned. "How is Jean, anyway?"

"I...don't wanna talk about it." Scott answered quickly, desperately trying to hide his face with the fridge door.

"What's wrong with your face?" Paige wondered. "You're redder than a sunburned tomato."

"I...don't want to talk about it." Scott repeated quickly, not looking up. "Where's the ham? I'm trying to find the ham here. There's no ham here. Why is there no ham here?"

"The ham's behind the mustard, Scott." Paige told the optic blaster.

"Yeah, ham..." Scott mumbled.

"Are you blushing?" Kurt grinned. "It has something to do with Jean in ze brig, ja?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." Scott mumbled again. Hank McCoy, the bouncing blue Beast, hopped in.

"How did it go?" Paige wondered.

"Splendidly." Beast smiled. "Thor managed to get the creatures to Asgard without any trouble."

"Ah hope they'll be happy there." Paige blinked.

"I would not worry about it, Paige." Beast smiled. "Thor assured me they will be fine." He saw a frightened Kitty Pryde peek in.

"...is Jean here?" She whispered in a frightened manner.

"I...don't want to talk about it." Scott answered quickly.

"No, she is not here." Beast answered.

"Thank you." Kitty quickly ran into the room and dove under the table, shuddering. "God, don't let her get me..." Paige blinked.

"Mah Gawd..." The blonde blinked. "What did Jean do to her?"

"You mean you did not see Jean chase Kitty around ze Institute, threatening to skin her alive?" Kurt looked at Paige in shock. The blonde epidermic metamorph shook her head in disbelief.

"No, Ah was in mah room listening to mah music."

**The Pit**

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Short Fuze yelled. General Hawk was marching out of Shipwreck's barracks, and he was dragging out Short Fuze...by his ear. This action wasn't unusual to the ever-beleaguered general. He had seen Althea do it to Shipwreck and Pietro numerous times. "Aw, come on, sir!" The blond mortar expert whined. "This is embarrassing!"

"Tough, soldier! Suck it up!" Hawk grumbled.

"But people can see me!" Short Fuze whined. He glared at a snickering Leatherneck. He was following the mortar operator, alongside Beach Head and Lifeline. "Hey, shut up!"

"Listen here Fuze, you're doing KP even if I have to drag you to the mess hall and staple your feet to the floor!" Hawk grumbled.

"Aw, come on..." Short Fuze groaned.

"You asked for it, Short Fuze." Beach Head growled at the blond Joe. "I don't know _how_ you got those people into the Pit without authorization, but so help me, I'll find out..."

"General, I have to apologize." Lifeline sighed. "It's just I loved the original _Trek_ series growing up, and..."

"_You_ were a sci-fi geek?" Beach Head blinked in disbelief.

"I grew up in a rough household." Lifeline sighed. "_Star Trek_ was an escape. I was inspired to become a doctor by that show."

"Unbe-freakin'-lieveable." Beach-Head groaned. He then heard a rumbling. "What the-?" The five Joes looked around. Then there was the screaming. And the source revealed itself.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A huge wave of water rushed by, and on top was a screaming Tripwire. The ever-clumsy Joe was clutching onto an ironing board for dear life like a makeshift surfboard. "HELP ME!"

"How did he-?" Leatherneck's jaw dropped.

"Leatherneck, that's the guy who somehow caused an elephant stampede in South America." Beach Head cracked.

"Only on this base..." Hawk groaned.

**Adventure World's control room**

_**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!**_

"AH! AH! AHHHHH! _AHHHHHHH!_" The insane English mutant known as Virus screamed repeatedly. "AH HELP ME!"

"Hit 'im! Hit 'im!" Low Light cheered.

"Nah, I think he's had enough." Shipwreck smirked, putting his belt back on. The Englishman whimpered.

"What is your _problem_, you psycho?!" Virus screamed.

"Oh come on! I didn't give you the Singapore treatment." Shipwreck rolled his eyes. "And besides, I didn't even hit ya."

"Gave 'im a good scare, though." Low Light smirked.

"Oh yeah." Shipwreck agreed. The technician and Airtight watched the exchange.

"Are they..." The technician blinked. "Always like this?" Airtight shrugged.

"I dunno. I think they're alright." The CBR specialist shrugged. "We gotta find a way to shut these robots down!"

"WHEEEEEE!" A dazed Angelica was seen flying by. She had a big happy grin on her face.

"Firestar?!" Cover Girl's jaw dropped.

"I am the Lizard Queen!" She proclaimed, throwing her arms wide. She then started executing various aerial tricks, including barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. Airtight looked up from under the panel he was working on as Firestar executed an aerial move.

"Wow. That's a nice Immelman. I thought she had trouble with that." Airtight complimented.

"Not anymore she doesn't." Cover Girl groaned.

"Angelica! Get back here!" Lina Chakram flew after the red-haired mutant.

**Adventure World**

A group of robots menacingly marched towards Lance. The geokinetic smirked, and held up a disposable camera.

_Why not? It worked on the Simpsons. Besides, a kid took a picture in the robot parade, and the flash caused one to screw up._ He mentally shrugged. "Hey, robots..." He taunted in an Austrian accent, like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Say cheese." He took a picture. The flash of the camera made the robots squawk, twitch and collapse in showers of sparks. "Die, evil robots! Die!" Lance caused more robots to twitch and collapse with the camera. "Heh-heh. With a dry cool wit like that, I could be an action hero."

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee..." A insanely-giggling John flicked open his lighter. He had salvaged several robot parts, and despite the brawl going on around him, he had found some artistic inspiration. The insane Australian had salvaged some of the robots' parts and had started welding them into an unusual sculpture.

_**Clang!** _

A cowboy robot's head landed right next to him, followed by a primal scream that was easily identifiable as Wanda's. The pyrokinetic blinked at it for a second before grinning widely.

"Ooh! John Wayne!" John grinned, picking up the head. "I'm keeping this head."

_**Ka-BOOM!**_

"Wow." John blinked. "Wanda is furious."

"John, what're you doing?" Lance groaned. "We're fighting for our lives here."

"I'm making art!" John grinned proudly. "Behold! A unicorn!" He waved at his sculpture. It looked nothing like the mythical horned horse.

"John...it doesn't look like a unicorn." Lance sighed.

"Yeah, it does." John grinned. "Did you hear that scream?"

"Yeah, those robots must've gotten her really mad." Lance nodded.

"She probably tried to get Darkstar in the Tunnel of Love." John snickered. "Wouldn't surprise me if that was the case." The two mutants heard clanking. "Uh oh..." They saw a line of robots marching towards them. "This is not good...right?"

"No, John." Lance grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**The control room**

"Eureka! We got the master controls!" Airtight grinned. "Let's just turn those bad robots off, shall we?"

**Adventure World**

"This is, John." Lance growled. "The Big One."

"We'll fight like Spartans!" John grinned. "Hee hee. That's a funny word. Spartans. Spartans. Spartans."

"Be stupid later, John." Lance grunted. Suddenly, the robots stopped moving. Their limp bodies made no noise, making Lance and John blink. "What was that?"

"I..." The insane Misfit blinked. "I think they're dead."

"They're robots, John." Lance sighed.

"So?" Pyro blinked.

"Hey, what happened to the robots?!" They heard Wanda yell. "I wasn't done hexing them into next year!"

"I think they got shut off." Lance realized.

**The Adventure World control room**

"Alright! Whooooo!" Airtight and the scientist high-fived. "We did it!"

"I hope the kids are alright..." Cover Girl asked worriedly.

"We got this little punk." Spirit growled as he and Low Light hefted up Virus. They each held an arm of the scowling mutant.

"You're gonna love jail, pal." Cover Girl smirked at Virus. She then pressed his cheeks together. "Hey fellas, what're the chances he'll be real popular in the big house?" The Englishman jerked his head away.

"Just you bloody wait, you Neanderthal!" Virus yelled. "I'll be back! And then I'll get back me beloved Althea...and make you pay! BWAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then grinned madly. "And to make sure of me promise..." Virus pressed a hidden button on his wristband. "Goodbye!" He vanished in a flash of light.

"AGH!" Low Light kicked the ground in frustration.

"We should've known that little punk had a trick up his sleeve." Spirit growled. "He always does."

"I don't care if he's a kid. Next time, I'm going to beat him upside the head with a beer bottle."

"_Avalanche to Cover Girl. Come in, CG._" The brown-haired ex-model's Joe-Com crackled.

"This is Cover Girl. Come in, Avalanche." Cover Girl answered.

"_What happened? Where did you guys go? And...we got a lot of wrecked robots here...NO PYRO! YOU IDIOT! DON'T WELD THOSE! THOSE AREN'T YOURS!_" Lance was heard screaming. "_Sorry about that._" Cover Girl groaned.

"Oh, man..." The scientist groaned. "A lot of the robots are broken, aren't they?"

"And Pyro's got the rest." Airtight shook his head.

"We'd better get him before he gets more 'artistic inspiration'." Shipwreck sighed, making the 'quote marks' gesture at the last two words.

"I guess we're not allowed here again, huh?" Airtight asked the scientist. The scientist sighed.

_**Well, that's another Misfit adventure for you! What madness will happen down the line? Are the Misfits and Joes banned from yet another place? What'll Virus try next! Find out soon! Suggestions needed badly! This is L1701E saying thanks for reading!**_


End file.
